Requested frozen smut
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: This is Elsanna smut fics I will be putting all requested fics over yonder, I'm not doing any other pairings unless it's forced (rape) I hope you guys enjoy and share my love for taboo fantasies, warning! Uh alot of dark shit I guess
1. Chapter 1

The dark overlord Elsa

"Here we are, she must be inside," Anna said boldly, facing the black ice fortress with her noble steed and her second and third in command, Kristoff and Kai. They faced the fortress with their army of rebellion.

"We are going in there and-"

"Kill Elsa!" One of the men screamed and the rest cheered.

"No! Anyway we are going in there and capturing my sister, which is the overlord and then-" Anna was interrupted once again.

"Kill Elsa!" The man once again shouted and everyone cheered again, Anna sighed.

"No! We are not killing Elsa! No! No! We are going to capture her! And then take back Arendelle, Corona, and the Southern Isles! Understood!?" Anna snapped, and the thousands stood quiet,until...

"Then we kill Elsa?" The same opposing guard asked meekly, everyone looked his way, even his own horse.

"Go to the back of our forces, way way back," Anna deadpanned, the man sighed and slowly galloped back. He looked back one last time, then galloped once again out of Anna's sight.

"Anna,40 marshmallows approaching,"Kristoff warned, drawing his sword. Anna drew her sword as well and put on her helmet.

"Charge for freedom!" Anna shouted bolting to the beasts with her men. The giant dark golem roared with rage, eyes glowing and spikes coming out their backs. Anna smirked as she sliced one of its legs in one swift movement. The others followed her strategy, but some were not as lucky and got punched into the ground, spikes impaling them in the process. Kristoff jumped off his reindeer in slow motion doing a front flip, the dark golem's mouth was agape he was amazed at his form. He managed to slice off both legs of the golem in a barrel roll combo as he got up. Kai galloped toward a golem and drew his sword slowly out of his sheath, then he sliced right through the Dark golem. By the time he slowly put his sword in his sheath, the golem blew up in a puff of snow. Some guardsmen lit their arrows on fire in the distance.

"Ready!? You guys ready yet?! They're coming! Like seriously they are! And...FIRE LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" The captain commanded. A swarm of fire filled the air and destroyed most of the Golems when it hit the ground. Anna dodged and sliced, twirled and sliced, sashayed and sliced Golems, while Kristoff ran up a Golem's arm and decapitated him. Even Sven was kicking a golem's head til it was stomped into a pile of snow. It was over.

"There! Her forces are done! Let's go inside and surround her," Anna sighed. She was about to march but Kai held his hand out in front of her.

"I don't mean to pry with our duties Madame but don't you think this was a little too easy?" Kai asked suspiciously. Anna stared at Kai in thought. Too easy? Last time they lost by 10 Marshmallows attacking them, she thought they just had adapted from their last battle, but maybe the overlord has as well.

"Don't listen to him feisty pants, we grew stronger, learned from our mistakes. We can beat her!" Kristoff said raising his fist. Anna smiled at him, but Kai simply sighed.

"All units formation! We are breaking down that door!" Anna instructed, and they all charged the door to the fortress. Once they crashed the door down, they all stood still when they saw millions of eyes glowing at them, it was all Golems small and big, different shapes and forms. At the center on the throne was the former queen now Overlord Elsa, and Hans and his 4 brothers stood beside her. Elsa smirked and clapped.

"Bravo sister, bravo! You made it past my prototype creations, bravo to you," Elsa said sarcastically praising as she clapped. The entire fortress roared with laughter. Anna and her men stood still, counting all the men inside the fortress. It was one damn big fortress. Elsa raised her hand and everyone stopped laughing.

"So, tell me whose the leader? Hmm?" Elsa asked, crimson eyes dotting around the room, her black tight mid thigh dress revealing her legs and cleavage. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Was it you fatty?" Elsa asked, the overweight guard slowly walked backwards, Anna was going to step forward but Kai beat her to it.

"Kai what are yo-"

"I am the leader, your Supreme Overlord," Kai said raising his head and pressing his chest out. Anna looked between Kai and Elsa.

"Please, Overlord is just fine. Kai, didn't know you hate me that badly," Elsa mocked pouting. Kai glared at her.

"You turned vile my grace, the ice and snow has corrupted your mind, your appearance and your caring nature. This was a capture not a kill mission. Of course I will try and help and lead as I can," Kai said humbly. Everyone in the fortress awed, and Elsa wiped away fake tears.

"So touching Kai, but..." Elsa stomped her heel on the ground, instantly sending three spikes into Kai, impaling him instantly. He began to cough up blood.

"But I heard you guys outside. I can listen to the winds of Mother Earth. Isn't that great? I knew the leader is Anna," Elsa said placing her leg over the other.

"Noooo!" Anna screamed trying to aid Kai but it was an instant death, she was too late. "Elsa how could you! You! You!"

"Kill him? I know, right? Pretty cray-cray. Listen fearless rebellion leader, either you give yourself up and have your crew in the dungeon or you can all die here, like the old man over there. I have eyes everywhere, literally." Elsa explained, eyes opened around the fortresses resembling Elsa's then closed. One of the rebellion soldiers bolted out the door, when he was at a good distance he was shot with a frozen shard through his heart, no one noticed him.

"So what's it going to be oh fearless leader? Times ticking," Elsa said, tapping her index finger against her chin.

"We will fight here!" Anna growled, giving Elsa a cold look. Elsa raised her brow.

"Uhm, you don't seem to grasp the seriousness of the situation so let me show you." Elsa's eyes glowed a brighter shade of red, and instantly a hundred of Anna's men keeled over in pain, then turned to ice statues. Anna gasped in shock.

"You like that? You should see what else I can do like this!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly, twirling her index finger, creating a miniature tornado on another 200 of her men and dropped them on sharp spikes.

"Ooh and this!" Snapping her fingers, guards felt their faces, some even punch themselves. They couldn't feel pain. Then they turned to snowflakes and blew away, tears streamed down Anna's cheeks so many people with families instantly gone.

"Oh and my personal favourite. This," Elsa said darkly, voice turning demonic in volume, Kristoff and Sven lifted up from the air, Anna's eyes grew wide.

"Stop that's enough! Stop killing all these innocent people!" Anna snapped, and Kristoff and Sven were dropped to the ground. Elsa smirked.

"You should have said that 400 men ago," Kristoff said flatly. Anna glared at him.

"Olaf! Bring the foolish leader here, and Golems, escort the rest to the dungeon!" Elsa demanded, resting her face on her palm and wiggled her foot. Olaf waddled to Anna, Anna looked at him, he had buttons for eyes and no mouth, a sorrowful expression on what's left of his face.

"Oh Olaf," Anna said softly. He poked her and gestured to Elsa, she understood his instruction and walked over to Elsa. Taking a look back to see her men being escorted to the dungeon, Kristoff and Anna locked eyes then looked away defeated. This was her fault, she knew it. Olaf punched her leg sending her falling to her knees in front of Elsa. Quickly, the Overlord shackled her to the ground with a wave of her hand.

"Well, well, well, look at you dear sister. You seem to have lost our little fight," Elsa said, smirking down at her. Anna glared up at her. Everyone in the fortress once again burst out laughing, pointing at Anna.

"You know what my queen? We should all have a go at her until she dies from exhaustion," Hans suggested licking his lips, the laughter died out, Elsa got up and stood in front of Hans.

"Hans, darling slave, what did I tell you about speaking unless spoken to?" Elsa asked innocently, Hans avoided her gaze.

"Not to?" Hans answered weakly.

"And what happened to your brothers when they interrupted me?" Elsa whispered in his ear, hand on his shoulder.

"You killed them," Hans whimpered, feeling his skin begin to feel cold and then numbness, luckily for him Elsa let go of his shoulder.

"However, that is a grand idea Hans! But she is only to become my sex slave. You may feel free to relieve yourselves on her. I heard she loves getting creamed," Elsa said smiling deviously, Anna tried to get up but she was bound.

"Elsa hold on! We are sisters! Plus I will never do those things with you! You sick...uh, sicko!" Anna shouted, Elsa walked slowly to her bending over, she touched her Armour, it instantly turned to ice then disappeared into snow dust. Anna was now in her panty cloth and bra. She tried to cover herself immediately when she heard someone whistled. Elsa palmed her cheek, and she felt herself begin to freeze.

"You are mine now Anna. You lost the war. Lost your friends. Of course I'm going to do whatever I want with you. You may be my sister but you still went against me and will be punished. Also, by all means struggle. Your friends will suffer for your cowardice," Elsa said darkly. Anna thought she was going to freeze over, but it was just a pleasant touch to her skin. Hans was still a little blue from his touch. Elsa stood up and sat back on her throne, then she loosened the shackles.

"Come Anna, lay across me," Elsa demanded, patting her lap. Anna looked around at all the snow creatures, all smiling at her. She saw spiders on the wall. Anna didn't like all the black ice creatures with their red eyes.

"Wha-what? Why?" Anna asked confused.

"So I can spank you," Elsa said simply, raising her brow.

"What!? I'm the leader of the rebellion that almost destroyed your forces and you want to spank me!?" Anna shouted outraged.

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"You were being naughty," Elsa said matter-of-factly. Everyone laughed, even Hans' brothers. Anna was beet red.

"Come!" Elsa growled. Anna sat herself on her sister. She felt humiliated. She felt her sister's soft hand rub at her butt cheeks, then she pulled down Anna's panties revealing her soft rump. Elsa rubbed her hand all over her sister's ass cheeks, feeling how soft abd warm and untouched it was, cupping a cheek and giving it a good squeeze. Anna squeaked, then a loud slap was heard. Elsa watched Anna's ass jiggle with the strike.

"Ooow! Elsa! Man!" Anna pouted she moved but was stuck in place, as Elsa conjured the shackles tighter on her arms. Another slap on her other cheek, and Anna moaned in pain, feeling a stinging sensation with each strike. She didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Do not!" Another loud slap. Anna wiggled her legs.

"Disobey me!" Another slap. Anna yelled in pain.

"Ever!" Another hard one. Anna's body shook at the contact, again and again with every loud slap on her ass. All the creatures watched, drool leaking down their mouths. Slaps and cries of pain echoed through the fortress. Kristoff felt a stray tear roll down his cheek; he couldn't save her. No one could.

Elsa stopped spanking her sister. Anna was panting from the pain. Elsa rubbed her raw flesh on her ass with her cool palms, and Anna moaned at the feeling. Elsa smirked, then she continued rubbing her sister's ass, cooling off the throbbing pains.

"You know you deserve everything coming to you," Elsa purred to Anna. Anna moaned in response. Elsa then looked at the shackles and pushed Anna off the throne, then she crossed her legs and looked down at Anna.

"Lick my heel," Elsa said darkly. Anna looked at her confused, and Elsa sighed and kicked her crotch hard with her heel. Anna yelped in pain.

"Lick my crotch rather then," Elsa sighed. Anna reluctantly crawled between her sister's legs and, pulling her black ice dress up a bit, she saw Elsa's moist pussy. She was expecting to see panties, but clearly her sister had this planned somehow. Elsa grew impatient and pushed her sister into her pussy. Anna began lapping at her folds doing whatever she thought seemed satisfying, and stuck her tongue inside Elsa's cunt because she didn't want to anger her sister. She might lose her patience again.

"Aaah fuck that's right sister, give me some of that loving," Elsa growled, biting her lip. Jolts of pleasure went through her. Elsa watched Hans and his brothers, and they all had bulges. Elsa felt Anna's wet slimy tongue licking around inside her. She moaned loud at the intense pleasure it was giving her.

"Gentlemen, feel free to relieve yourselves. I will prepare her for your cum, fuck...aah!" Elsa moaned, pulling hard on Anna's pig tails, Anna took her time twirling her tongue around her clit and sucked on it. Elsa pressed her heel into Anna's shoulder hard.

"Deeper! Deeper you harlot!" Elsa snarled, pulling on her sister's twin pigtails, Elsa closed her eyes and threw her head back. The tongue was inside her, deeper inside, she could feel something soft and wet vigorously licking its way around inside. She concentrated on the feeling, spread her legs wider, feeling herself about to cum. She jerked her hips into Anna's tongue, and Anna licked on her nub and sucked on it painfully hard. It send Elsa over the edge.

"Aaah yessss! Yessss! Ooh fuck!" Elsa shouted in ecstasy, squeezing her sister between her thighs. Anna kept sucking on her clit, nibbling on it trying to exhausted her sister. Elsa panted and bit her lip hard, her second orgasm was arriving. she felt on fire, and she arched her back as far as it could into her sister. The second orgasm hit her even harder. Eyes flickering at the back of her head. Anna then stopped sucking on her bud and wiped her mouth. Elsa was slumped in her throne.

"Now is my chance," Anna muttered to herself, she took out a vial from bra. Hans and his brothers were too busy jerking off to stop her. She was about to pour it in her evil sister's mouth, but ice shackles chain her legs and arms to the ground and she was on all fours. She tried getting up but the chains were tough. Elsa looked at her unamused. Then she picked up the vial and examined it.

"What's this stuff, Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna looked down in defeat, but the overlord grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks together, forcing her to look into her sister's cold eyes.

"Tell. Me." Elsa hissed. Anna felt her face become colder.

"It's a- it's a sort of potion that makes you forgot you have powers," Anna said weakly. Elsa let her face go.

"The damn trolls! Remind me to snuff them out once I'm done making you my sex slave," Elsa said, crushing the vial in her hand. Walking around to look at Anna's pussy, she bent over facing Anna's sex. Sucking on three of her fingers to make sure they were nice and wet, tongue swirling around every digit, she then slowly shoved them in her sister's pussy. Anna's eyes grew wide at the intrusion.

"Elsa what are yo- ah wha!? -Aaah." Anna moaned, trying to get away from the fingers, her sister created an ice stockade, trapping her further so she couldn't move. Elsa went knuckle deep inside her pussy, furiously pumping inside her, slowing down to scrape her inner folds with her nails. Anna wanted to shout for her to stop but the abuse wasn't as bad as she thought. It was kind of enjoyable she thought. Elsa ripped off her sister's undergarments and spun the stockade to face her snow creatures.

"Look everyone! My slave loves having fingers inside her! Watch her moan!"Anna felt delicate fingers inside her once again, feeling her up. She could feel the soft fingers feeling their way around, then making a come hither motion inside her, giving her the most delicious sensations.

"Oooh god fuck Yeaaah!" Anna moaned. Everyone laughed at her once more. She couldn't help but express the intense feeling coming from her most private area. Elsa's fingers were digging inside her, her fluids were running down her legs. Elsa bit her lip. She always wanted to make her sister moan, now she had the chance and no one could stop her, nor do they have the power to.

"What should I do with her next my children!" Elsa shouted, voice echoing around the fortress once again. Still working her fingers inside her sister's now slick cunt, wet sloppy noises filling the air with each pump,

"FUCK HER! FUCK HER! FUCK HER! FUCK HER!" The creature's chanted. Even Hans and his brothers chanted the lewd suggestion. Elsa laughed maniacally, changing her dress with a wave of her hand into a even shorter version of it, conjuring underwear with a cock attached to it. 7 inches of solid ice.

Anna rolled her eyes. She knew she had to fight but this feeling was taking over her body and she couldn't fight it. She felt the fingers move out of her, and everyone was quiet. Anna looked up at all the creatures just staring at her smirking, some licking their lips.

"What? What are you starin-aaaah AAAAAH!" Anna didn't finish her sentence as something cold had plunged through her, and then began thrusting inside her sending her forward a little.

"YEEAAAAAH!" The despicable creatures cheered, some even whistling. The thrusts were hard, yet satisfyingly cold. Pounding into her wet sex, each hard thrust sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. Anna kept her mouth open in pleasure and pain, staring down at the floor, the length and girth of the cock was unbearably great. She wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Aaah Aaah aah aah aah!" Was all that came out of Anna's mouth, harsh grunts of pain mixed with pleasure. Elsa laughed and spanked her sister's ass while she furiously thrust into her pussy.

"Well sister I was expecting a virgin but it's alright, it's always satisfying fucking someone into submission! Just ask Rapunzel and Eugene!" Elsa growled. Anna tried to kick her sister out of her pussy, but Elsa held onto her waist and began to animalistically pound into her, pushing the cock deeper inside her cervix. Anna screamed tears rolling down her face, orgasm instantly washing over her. It was so intense that she shook uncontrollably, her eyes white. Elsa continued pounding into her mercilessly then once she was satisfied, she vanished the Stockade with a flick of her fingers. Anna collapsed on the ground panting. Elsa flicked her fingers again a collar was around Anna's neck and in her hand she had a leash.

"Come now! On all fours, we're not done yet!" Elsa hissed, tugging on the leash. Anna still panting got up on all fours, hands and knees. Ass facing Elsa, she looked up meekly to see everyone looking at her, snickering and giggling. Then she felt her sister's ice cock make its way inside her again, filling her up once again, Elsa pulled on her pigtails sending her head backwards and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Watch them as I fuck you, let them know who owns you," Elsa purred, then she pushed her forward, and began fucking her pussy doggy style. Anna couldn't control herself she let out moans, hands balled into fists, eyes squeezed closed tight, until Elsa pulled on her collar.

"I said look at them! Harlot!" Elsa spat, Anna opened her eyes and watched them all looking at her with amused faces. Hans and his brothers were looking at her with lust, still jerking off. Anna watched them with a blank expression on her face, the thrusts sending heavy amounts of pleasure inside her. It wasn't even painful anymore, it was just satisfyingly filling her up and hitting her in the right spot. Each thrust sending a burst of pleasure as it hits the right spot, over and over again.

"Aaah aah aah Aaah Aaah! Oooh ooh!" Anna moaned, not in her right mind. She could feel herself about to hit another orgasm,. Elsa somehow knew she was close so she fucked her even harder, gripping her waist for more velocity, leaning her stomach against Anna's back to cup a handful of her pussy, she used her ice powers to send delicious tickles in every inch of her spots and sensitive areas inside her pussy. Anna could feel the magic spread inside her, it wasn't too cold or hot, it was just giving her a sensation all over. Anna screamed and held both of her hands on her sister's magical one bucking into it like an animal in heat.

"Tell them dear sister, tell them what you are!" Elsa demanded still pounding into her, while her hand was magically pleasuring her sister.

"I'm the overlord's whore!" Anna shouted hypnotically.

"LOUDER!" Elsa shouted, sending more magic tickles into her sister's pussy. Anna shouted at the intensity, drool leaking down her lower lip.

"I'M THE OVERLORD'S FUCKING WHORE!" Anna shouted, climax destroying her loins. She fell to the ground, and Elsa kept her magic hand in place, feeding her more magic tingles of pleasure, slowly pounding away into her pussy. Elsa smirked. Everyone cheered. Elsa had finally broke Anna.

"Aaaah oh my god Yeeeeah! Hmmmmm,"Anna slurred, feeling her fourth orgasm about to hit her, not noticing drool was dripping below her lip but she didn't care. Her pussy was in eternal ecstasy. Her eyes stayed rolled up. Elsa wasn't going to take her hand away. She loved seeing her sister with that stupid face, smiling like an idiot, drooling. It turned her on. She was going to make Anna addicted to the pleasure. Anna gasped and hummed in pleasure as another orgasm washed over her loins. She pressed her thighs together, her juices leaking down creating a puddle on the floor.

"What are you, Anna darling?" Elsa purred, putting more pressure on her sex in her hand.

"I'm your sex slave," Anna slurred, exhausted. Elsa pulled out of her, got up and licked the palm of her hand which had her sister's juices

"Good. Get up. Let's make this official," Elsa said. Anna got up to her knees, Hans and his brothers, came to Anna and started jerking off furiously, shooting their ropes of cum all over Anna's face. She accepted it, closing her eyes and letting them shoot all over her face and tits.

"Or should I say? Make it a facial! Ha! No that's not funny. Let's go visit your rebels, shall we?" Elsa asked. Anna simply nodded. The overlord walked away, dress turning normal and strap on vanishing in a poof of snowflakes, holding onto the leash to Anna. Anna followed like an obedient slave, a slave with cum all over her.

They made it to the dungeon, where Kristoff and the other guards were sitting and waiting. Trying to think of a plan, they all got up from their seats when they saw the overlord with Anna in a collar, willingly following her.

"You bitch! What have you done to Anna!" Kristoff spat with pure rage and anger.

"Oh me? I just gave her a little sister loving." Elsa said. Anna was kissing her neck, wrapping her legs around Elsa's leg, grinding against it.

"Oh wow, does it itch with want, dear sister?" Elsa cooed, and Anna nodded.

"Well then, after your fifth orgasm I thought you would be exhausted. Oh well, you will make a marvelous sex slave with that libido. Ride Kristoff." Kristoff stared in shock, then growled in a fit of rage.

"You fucking bastard we should have killed you! When I get out of here I will kill you in your sleep bitch! I will gouge your eyes out and rip your throat out!" Kristoff snapped trying to reach Elsa through the jail bars, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah get in line, come sex slave Anna, I would like to have my intimates attended to while we watch the execution of all your people, one by one." Elsa said, caressing Anna's face.

"Yes my overlord.," Anna said, eager to feel the intense pleasure again. Kristoff pulled on the bars angrily. Then they walked away, leaving a very frustrated Kristoff.

"Elsaaaaah!"

"Shut up Kristoff, I'm already going to die I don't want a headache too," One of the guards said, Kristoff looked at him then sat down again.

"maybe if we beg she'll let us live" the other guard asked.

"no way I saw it in her eyes, she wants us dead." Kristoff sighed again, no way out, no allies left, their leader turned by the overlord, they were doomed.

Author's note: This was requested by one of you guys, every time I get a request it will be added in this fic section, I will be working on another fic regarding Westleton and Anna as a request, yeah! I READ REVIEWS, some of you requested alternate ending towards my stories sorry I don't want to flashpoint paradox my shit, I write between my understanding and if you give me a request I don't fully understand I will not do it, because I don't want to disappoint you. That said, hope you guys enjoyed. PEACE! 


	2. Chapter 2

He's Very Sprightly

Coronation celebration. Everyone was dancing to the music of Arendell's finest band. Elsa watched her sister dancing with the weird old man that was apparently the Duke of Weselton. She watched her sister wiggle her hips and the Duke flapping like a chicken around her. It was strange sight indeed, but Elsa decided to greet more guests to let the time go by.

"Watch my moves my dear, you might learn a thing or two," Weselton said, waddling like a duck, toupee still in place somehow. Anna looked away.

"No thanks I'm good."Anna giggled nervously.

"Nonsense my dear, watch," Weselton persisted. Anna sighed and decided to watch the man dance. She watched the tiny man shake and wiggle. She had to admit the man was good at whatever he was doing, yet she couldn't understand why but she found his dance moves oddly alluring. The man smirked knowingly, watching the princess just staring at his dance moves. He danced more seductively and the princess felt herself getting oddly turned on.

"You like this don't you princess?" Weselton purred. Anna was puzzled why she found the man quite attractive.

"Yes, yes I do. Hey, you wanna dance more in private?" Anna asked suddenly. She felt a desire inside her body, a need. Her loins were burning. Her plans with this old man weren't becoming of a princess, but she had needs.

"Well, sure," Weselton said suspiciously. They both made their way out of sight, making sure no one noticed they left. Anna brought the Duke to the furthest room in the castle. It was somewhat abandoned due to no one actually using it and it being so far away. Anna unbuckled Weselton's pants but he pulled away.

"Whoa whoa whoa princess, what is the meaning of this!?" Weselton said in an authoritative manner. Anna sighed. How was she going to explain this feeling.

"You, uh, look -"

"Weselton!"The Duke corrected.

"Uh yeah, you made me feel weird and I kind of wanna satisfy that feeling? I dunno if that makes sense, but it's what I want," Anna admitted. The Duke looked at her quizzically until he saw her adjust her legs uncomfortably, then he realized what she was talking about.

"You are aroused," The Duke muttered to himself. Slowly, he smiled to himself deviously. Anna was playing with her fingers nervously.

"And do you know how? To satisfy this need? Regarding another," Weselton asked, stroking his mustache.

"Sort of, but kind of with myself not with someone else, I thought you might know how since you look, you know?"Anna explained gesturing wildly to his form.

"Old?" he answered.

"Experienced," she corrected. Weselton smiled. He hadn't had action in years . He was going to take advantage of this poor innocent girl. He stared at her dainty soft hands, lips licking nervously, and he thought about her tight virgin pussy. His cock hardened in his pants. He adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat.

"Yes quite quite. I am experienced yes. First off, before I satisfy you, I'm going to have you, suck on my...privates," Weselton said slowly, but Anna looked confused.

"What why? Can't you just put your, uhm, privates in me to satisfy us both?" Anna asked shyly. Weselton laughed at the girl's innocence.

"My dear girl, you need it to slip in. If it's all dry, I will hurt you. Do you want that?" Anna simply shook her head. "Good, now sit down against the wall and open your mouth. You are going to suck on my cock." Weselton said menacingly. It went unnoticed by Anna as she sat down on the floor. Weselton got out of his pants quickly. Anna stared at his huge cock, which was strange considering his height and age, but then what wasn't strange about the Duke of Weselton.

"Open up wide, and no teeth!" Weselton said before shoving his cock in Anna's warm mouth. She began sucking on the old man's shaft, twirling her tongue around his head as he bucked in and out of her mouth. The Duke let out a moan, closing his eyes, letting this young beauty suck on his old cock.

"Oooh yeah that's it, suck on it little girl, suck it until something good comes out," Weselton sighed, holding onto the princess's royal bun, ruining her hairstyle. He began picking up the pace. Anna slurped and sucked on the cock as hard as she could, She massaged and fondled the Duke's balls. She didn't know why she did it but, she wanted to know what a cock felt like. Weselton grunted. It was time she learned how to deep throat. He forced his whole entire length down her throat. He was at least 10 inches, and Anna's gags sent jolts of pleasure down his shaft, clenching around it, milking it. He smiled in pure bliss while holding Anna's head in place by force. Anna was choking and gagging and she couldn't breathe. The treatment she was getting was different .The fact that she couldn't do anything about it aroused her surprisingly. She stopped struggling and placed her hands on her lap as Weselton violently fucked her throat.

"Yes princess! Take it! Aaah ,your young throat feels so amazing!" Weselton grunted. Anna looked up at Weselton watching his face in pleasure. Drool was leaking down her lip, the precum was making its way down her throat. She swallowed in response to the gooey liquid, clenching around the Duke's cock multiple times. It sent him over the edge.

"Oooh my! That feels quite good! Take it, take it all young princess!" Weselton moaned as he bucked harder down Anna's throat. Still holding her harshly in place, her head was banging against the wall in each of the Duke's hard thrusts, he finally felt the orgasm come. Anna felt something shoot down her throat in loads, something gooey. It kept on shooting down her throat, and she swallowed some but it was too hot and thick. Not able to handle so much she coughed, cum leaking out her nose and mouth in huge loads of thick cream . The Duke didn't care he was in ecstasy still thrusting harshly into her mouth then he pulled out, trail of thick cream still attached to her mouth and his cock . Anna wiped her mouth, coughing a little.

"Did I do go- hey what what are you doing!? Man you're strong!" Anna exclaimed. The Duke threw her on the ground, positioning Anna ass up and face on the floor. Weselton ripped her royal dress, and pulled down her undergarments . Anna felt that arousal again from earlier.

"This might sting a little," Weselton said before shoving his wet hard member inside Anna's virgin pussy, not entirely in. Anna still let out a scream of pain. She still had an itch down there so she let him have his way with her .The Duke slowly began thrusting into Anna, pussy juice dripping down her thighs; she was amazingly wet.

"Aaah aaaah aah!" The Duke panted, thrusting hard into Anna, but still maintaining a slow pace . Anna was closing her eyes, the itch in her pussy was being treated, then she felt the thrusts became faster and harder, earning wet squishy sounds.

"Ooooh yeah!" Anna mewled, enjoying the cock slipping in and out of her extremely wet pussy. The Duke easily slipped his cock inside the princess's sex, furiously pounding into her with all 10 inches, filling up her entire pussy. Anna spread her legs wider, the amazing feeling of having a cock fill her now non-virgin pussy up made her moan like a wanton whore. The Duke fucked her pussy with all the stamina he had. It was amazingly slick and tight giving him more pleasure then he was used to.

"You're my whore now Anna if you want to cum! Then you will obey me!" The Duke hungrily commanded.

"Aaah! Aaah ooh yeah yes! Whatever you say! More! More cock!" Anna pleaded wantonly, smiling like an idiot, cock pounding furiously inside her deliciously. She didn't want to move, she wanted more cock inside her. The feeling of being filled up satisfied her. She laid there accepting the hard core pounding her pussy was getting. Unbeknownst to them Elsa had followed them, watching the whole ordeal. Of course, she wasn't going to trust the Duke alone with her sister . She wanted to stop the ordeal after the Duke had Anna sucking on his cock, but watching it excited her for some reason. She waited for the right time to stop it, but part of her didn't want to. Anna was now being fucked hard, slapping noises and loud moans echoed through the room and Elsa loved it. She was watching them behind a wall, biting her lip, she never saw an erotic scene in her life and who would have guessed it would be her sister.

"Aaaah Aaah oh Duke yeah!" Anna moaned loudly.

"Oooh yeah! Almost done! You are going to take my load inside that young womb!" The Duke growled pounding harshly into her. Elsa licked up the drool and took off her glove, lifted up her dress and played with her folds, rubbing at her nub.

"Yes, fuck my sister, cum in her cunt," Elsa muttered to herself, pinching her clit, moaning softly while watching the two fuck. Weselton couldn't hold it, he began fucking Anna as hard and fast as he possibly could in his old age, then he came inside her pussy.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The Duke moaned loudly at his intense orgasm. Anna sighed in pleasure, feeling the Duke's warm cream spurting inside her, so much so that it seeped out her pussy. She loved the cum. She felt more cream shoot inside her and more. She closed her eyes and sighed again. She didn't care. Through the intense fucking she had her three orgasms. She loved sex. Drool dripped down her mouth.. Elsa was furiously finger fucking herself, breathing heavily as she watched Anna laying, while Weselton still emptied his cock down her pussy hole.

"Oooh fffuck!" Elsa grunted harshly, feeling her orgasm hit hard, bucking into her fingers, prolonging her orgasm.

"Yeaaah that's good so good." Elsa said panting, she pulled down her dress and went over to the scene and cleared her throat. Anna looked at her in horror, and Weselton ran for his pants.

"You're majesty you se-" Westleton started.

"I don't care what you have to say, just get out," Elsa said regally.

"But you're majesty sh-"

"Out!" Elsa snapped almost releasing her uncontrolled powers. Weselton bowed before walking out. Anna couldn't cover herself, as her dress was ripped and panties torn to shreds. Elsa simply raised her eye brow.

"Elsa look-" Anna started but was cut off.

"You have deflowered yourself, made an utter mess of the Arendelle name for what Anna? Do you have feelings for this man?" Elsa asked, Anna looked down in humiliation. "I asked you a question."

"No I don't. I don't have feelings for him,"Anna said holding her hands in front of her pussy, still leaking fluids from the fuck session. Elsa fought hard not to lick her lips.

"Then why have you done such a, lewd stunt, much less on my coronation, on our day of celebration?" Elsa asked harshly.

"I-he-I had an itch," Anna muttered out, Elsa raised her brow further.

"An itch?" Anna nodded. "Where?" Anna pointed at her private area, Elsa let out a chuckle, then walked closer to Anna.

"Let me see," Elsa asked, Anna reluctantly pulled her hands away from her sex. Elsa stared at it. "Open your legs."

"Elsa I-"

"I don't like repeating myself Anna," Elsa warned. Anna opened her legs, and Elsa positioned herself behind her sister. She took off her glove and pushed her fingers inside Anna's sex. Anna bit her lip at the soft fingers digging inside her, feeling inside her, and pumping a little inside her. Elsa rested her chin on her sister's left shoulder, so she could talk in her ear.

"You let the Duke cream inside you Anna? Do you want to bear his children? Or did you just love the feeling of his cock inside you?" Elsa purred hotly against Anna's neck. She picked up the pace with her fingers, feeling all the cum inside her sister, it was still warm and fresh and very good. Anna moaned and spread her legs further for her sister.

"It was because of his cock wasn't it?" Elsa asked, earning a hungry chuckle from her sister, then shortly after a moan while biting her lip. She didn't care how wrong this was just that the pleasure building up was taking over her senses.

"You want to cum again don't you sis?" Elsa asked. Anna moaned in agreement bucking into the fingers. Elsa began finger fucking more wildly with her dainty fingers. She was moaning louder and louder and then nothing. Elsa put her glove back on and walked out the room, leaving a sexual frustrated Anna.

"Elsa why!" Anna shouted panting.

"I am bringing Weselton. I am going to have him fuck you until you learn your lesson about spreading yourself for strangers," Elsa said before walking away. Anna sighed, her pussy was burning with desire. She needed to be filled again. So the princess sat and waited for the tiny old man to claim her again. She wanted to be pounded and stretched out. She drooled at the thought.

"Okay sister, I will be waiting."

Author's note:This was a weird request that I saw I tried my best...it was weird but doable, well I hope he saw this and enjoyed it because fuck dude. Anyway expect more weirdness, seriously expect more weirdness people are into some weird shit...This coming from someone who likes tentacle porn and snuff hahahaha! Seeya


	3. Chapter 3

My tentacle romance

Elsa was busy signing documents in her study. It was a beautiful afternoon, birds were singing, the winds were delicately blowing... All and all it was a very peaceful day for the queen of Arendelle.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shouted in excitement, kicking the door open, holding a giant book in her hands. Elsa didn't bother to look up. She kept her eyes on her documents, but she did let out a little sigh.

"Look! It's a big book it was catching dust at the back of the library!" Anna said, losing grip of the book but managing to hold it up again.

"Anna, I'm busy. This is really important," Elsa said distracted, dunking her quill in ink.

"That's okay, I will wait," Anna chirped. She watched her sister work in silence, only the quill could be heard in the study. Every so often Elsa looked up to see Anna still staring at her smile not withering, wiggling her eyebrows every time she caught sight of the queen. Elsa sighed, she didn't know her sister could be this creepy.

"Okay Anna wh-" Elsa started but stopped when she saw Anna toss all of her documents, papers and stationary on the floor so she could make room for the giant book, Elsa stared at her documents, now messed up with ink.

"Okay so I saw this book! And I was like what? This looks new cause you know me and reading, we go waaaay back! Anyway! This book apparently has metamorphic spells we can use, interesting don't you think?"Anna explained. Elsa sniffed, wiping a tear away, all her hard work gone.

"Anna the book sounds dangerous, we shouldn't tamper with things like that," Elsa said, watching Anna read through the book.

"Relax sis, this book just turn you into a uhm swan, an eagle, and a doggy," Anna said the last one with excitement. Elsa moved next to her sister to read the creatures.

"That's a Phoenix, A Human devouring vulture and that's a WEREWOLF!" Elsa hissed looking angrily at her sister, Anna simply shrugged.

"Eh, same difference. You work all the time! Don't you wish there's a way you can do stuff faster so you can play with me? Like having extra hands or something? Besides these transformations are temporary," Anna urged Elsa. She looked back down at her documents.

"Since it's temporary I guess we could try but how long is temporary?" Elsa asked meekly. Anna squinted trying to read the foreign language that their parents taught them.

"3 hours," Anna said excitedly. Elsa nodded. The princess flipped through the pages looking at all the creatures.

"What you wanna turn into Els? A chicken? Horse? Butterfly?, Oooh a tomato!?" Anna shouted the last bit with a lot more excitement then it needed. Elsa just drew the symbol on the ground required for the metamorphosis.

"Uhm something with a lot of arms, so I can get work done," Elsa said making sure the sign was the same as in the book.

"Gotcha! Hey how come you get to transform first?" Anna asked, still paging through the book.

"Because if something were to happen I prefer it happening to me than you, Anna, I don't want you ever getting hurt again." Elsa answered honestly. Anna smiled at her sister. Elsa did the same then she cleared her throat.

"I found something!" Anna shouted suddenly.

"What is it? Please no Bugs. I don't want to be a creepy crawly," Elsa said softly, shivering at the thought. Anna looked at the menacing humanoid creature in the book, four tentacles behind its back, long fork tongue and a devious smile on its face.

"It's an octopus!...thing " Anna said unsure, taking a closer look at the creature.

"An octopus? Those things have tentacles Anna. That won't help I need extra hands," Elsa said gesturing to her hands.

"Well it has human hands too, not gonna lie, this thing do look super creepy, want to find something else?" Anna asked. Elsa thought about it for a bit, since it's for a few hours it's okay.

"No go ahead, I can make use of those tentacles like grabbing things and smacking a guard on the face! I'm kidding of course. About the last part, I won't hurt anyone," Elsa said quickly, rubbing her arm. Anna giggled and read out the spell.

"Ho elbmuh sdog? Uhm nrut em otni a Ino tsaeb! Won!" Anna chanted three times, they waited and nothing happened.

"Nothing? Maybe the book is really old?" Anna questioned looking at the instructions.

"Oh well, it was still a nice experience with you, want to go get some lunch?" Elsa asked, smiling at her sister. Anna was about to accept but something else caught her eye.

"Elsa your foot! It's outside of the circle!" Anna shouted, pointing at her foot.

"Oh dear, Elsa said, putting her icy heel into the circle, then a beam of light engulfed Elsa's being. Anna shield her eyes at the intense light. Once the light stopped, Elsa was on the ground moaning in pain and agony.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out running to her side. Elsa levitated and let out a loud shriek of pain then fell unconscious. Anna called out to her sister but it was no use, she was out.

"You willingly put your sister in a spell that you knew nothing about?" Kristoff questioned. Anna nodded sadly watching over her sister resting on her bed.

"Anna did you at least find a cure or a reverse spell or something? Your sister could be in a coma for all we know," Kristoff said concerned. Anna sighed.

"I did, but there's nothing in the book. We just have to wait until the hours are up," Anna said sadly. Elsa got up, eyes still closed. This startled the couple.

"Elsa?" Anna called out softly. Elsa opened her eyes, sclera black, eye color red, pupils now snake like. Anna and Kristoff's eyes widened. Elsa looked around and let out a long sniff and sighed.

"I smell a female, and it smells delicious," Elsa said in a seductive demonic voice, looking straight at Anna with a toothy fanged grin, 10 inch tongue sliding out of her mouth, wiggling in the air. Then four tentacles burst out of her back, slimy and skin colored. Kristoff noted that the tips of each tentacle looked like a knob of a penis. He gulped concerned for Anna's safety.

"Uhm, Anna what did you turn your sister into again?" Kristoff whispered.

"Uuuuh..." Anna couldn't find the words. Elsa's intense stare was making her mind go blank.

"I'll tell you what you turned your sister into!" Weselton suddenly shouted coming out of Anna's closet. Anna and Kristoff shifted their eyes from the closet to Weselton to the closet again.

"Where did you even-"

"You turned your sister into a sex demon! You stupid, stupid girl! She feeds upon female fluids. She will milk you and milk you until you have no strength left!" Weselton explained, watching Demon Elsa, tilt her head to the side and giving him a creepy smile.

"You're sister was a witch before, now she's a monster," Weselton said, earning a whack on his head by Anna.

"LIES! My sister is not a monster, she's just uh going through changes, besides this will only last 3 hours and she's harmless," Anna tried convincing him, walking over to demon Elsa, hugging her. Elsa purred and rubbed her cheek against Anna's. Kristoff and Weselton watched cautiously.

"See, she's harmless," Anna said smiling. Elsa bit on Anna's neck and began sucking on it, and Anna felt a little strange.

"Ooh... You're a little friendlier than usual, that's all good," Anna said laughing nervously. Elsa placed her sister in front of her on the bed and fondled her breasts.

"Uh, yeah that's a little too friendly, Elsa," Anna said fighting back a moan, trying to get her sister's hands off her clothed breasts, but her grip was too strong.

"Alright that's enough!" Kristoff warned. Elsa looked his way and hissed like a snake, and Anna managed to break free and crawled to Kristoff and Weselton.

"Yeaaah, Elsa isn't herself," Anna confessed, brushing her dress off from the dirt. Elsa hissed and eyed her sister like a predator ready to pounce its prey.

"Quick! We need to kill her before she gets fluids from you in order to get stronger!" Weselton said drawing his sword, Anna swiped his sword from him and threw it out of the room.

"Young Madame! That was a limited edition!"

"No! We are not killing my sister!"Anna yelled angrily at Weselton, poking his head with every word.

"Anna watch out out!" Kristoff shoutes. Anna caught the tentacle just in time before it could launch right at her face. It was now wiggling around in her hand. Anna tried crushing the tentacle in her hand that caused Elsa to moan.

"Ha! That's what sword training does! Gives you 20/20 skills," Anna said smugly. She didn't see the second tentacle come from under her dress and sliding into her undergarments.

"What in the world!?" Anna shouted alarmed that something squirmed inside her underwear and trying to make its way inside her private area. Anna was so distracted that her grip on the other tentacle loosened and pushed in her mouth, down her throat. Anna gagged at the intrusion, pumping down her throat and the third tentacle lifted her from the ground. The tentacle inside her undergarments shoved inside her pussy, squirming inside her, stimulating Anna's sex. She let out a moan and so did Elsa.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, but was pushed out the door along with Weselton by the fourth tentacle, then it closed the door and locked it.

"Do not interfere!" Demon Elsa spat irritated, then smiled at pumping inside her sister's mouth and pussy. Anna tried to pull the tentacles out of her mouth and intimates but it was too slimy. Elsa ripped off her ice dress in retaliation of the heat radiating her body, so now she was just in her ice bra and panties. The sex demon closed her eyes, feeling her tentacles absorb the saliva in Anna's mouth and her juices inside her cunt. Anna was a moaning mess, the tentacle pounding and squirming around inside her was getting her off pretty fast. Elsa took her tentacle out of her mouth and wrapped it around her sister's waist so she could push Anna into the other tentacle pounding into her.

"Aaah Oooh fuck! Kris Aaah! Hel- Aaah!" Anna moaned out trying to call Kristoff for help.

"Don't worry Anna! Weselton and I will go find a cure in the book in the study, plus we will come back with some help! Okay!?" Kristoff yelled from outside the door.

"Kriaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaah!" Anna let out a powerful moan from her intense orgasm.

"Glad we understand each other, c'mon old man!" Kristoff shouted, bolting away along with a reluctant Weselton.

"Yessss more! More juices!" Elsa hissed excitedly , still pumping inside Anna's soaked pussy, then dropped her body on the ground and pounced on top of her. She growled and ripped off all of her sister's clothes, all that was left was her boots. Anna mustered up the strength to talk to her sister.

"Elsa, please stop! Look what you're doing to me I'm your sis-" Anna stopped, feeling Elsa cup her pussy then began rubbing her clit with her thumb, up and down slowly earning delicious held back moans.

"That's better, all I need is a little juice to make me stronger...soon you won't be able to resist me." Anna felt a tentacle make its way inside her once again."I'm going to use you to power me up so I can rule the world and then destroy it," Elsa said huskily. Anna tried to get up but Elsa pinned her down hand on each wrist, knee on each thigh holding them open to pump her tentacles inside her. She couldn't do anything. She felt two tentacles squirm inside her pussy, filling her up and then pounding harshly into her.

"Aaaah! Aaah! Aah! Noo! Aaah!" Anna grunted trying to get free. Elsa smirked down at her, watching her breasts bounce with every harsh pound, then stopped the pounding to gather more juices inside by squirming around inside her. Anna stopped struggling when she felt both tentacles squirming inside her.

"My tentacles are a combination of a penis and a tongue inside you, so feel free to orgasm again for me, sister," Elsa purred emphasizing her role as the sibling to her sister who was now noticing how good it felt having slimy tentacles squirming inside her. She began moaning and arched her back.

"Oooh, looks like you like me inside you. I told you, you're resistance will be gone and you will be mine," Elsa breathed against her neck.

"Kristoff Hmmm," Anna mewled. She felt herself about to cum for the second time. Elsa wiggled her tentacles more vigorously inside her, smooth and gooey all inside her, giving her intense pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaaah Oooh Yeaaah!" Anna moaned, arching her back lifting Elsa from on top of her. Elsa kept the tentacles inside her, slimy pleasure taking over her mind. Anna couldn't moan, she was now lost in her own ecstasy shaking all over, mouth agape, eyes fluttering.

"Do you like the way I'm filling you up Anna?" Elsa asked, sitting aside from Anna, since she wasn't resisting anymore.

"Elsa, please snap out of it," Anna half moaned, she couldn't concentrate with the tentacles still squirming around in her drenched pussy. Elsa licked her lips feeling her body become stronger with her sister's arousal, but she needed more.

"Answer my question, sister," Elsa said darkly, squirming her tentacles deeper inside her sex. Anna's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oooh fuck yes! Yessss!" Anna moaned smiling like an idiot at the feeling. She opened her legs wider willingly, trying to get to her third orgasm. Elsa's smile became monstrously wide in delight, eyes glowing bloody red. She slowly slipped her third tentacle inside her sister's wet open mouth. Anna willingly sucked on it, making the demon moan. The fourth went up her ass, luckily the tentacle was slimy, lubing up her puckered asshole, then began wiggling inside her, digging deeper into her tight anus. Elsa began to grow slightly more muscular, tentacles getting thicker inside of Anna. She moaned when she felt her pussy being stretched out a little, third orgasm destroying her train of thought, eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Oooh yeah, that feels good, you willingly help me devour your world? I'm so grateful I shall provide you with many pleasures like this, just know that once I get powerful I will kill everyone by ripping them to pieces! And feasting on their organs! But not you...you are my power source little Anna," Elsa explained in demonic voice yet again, drool dripping on Anna's toned stomach. She arched her back feeling her fourth orgasm wash over her body, the tentacles again prolonging the climax with its intense squirming. Her body shook like crazy and this time her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't comprehend any thought at that moment, all she could do is concentrate on the tentacles wiggling, making noises inside her body. Elsa smirked at the sight.

"You're lucky, this Elsa cares for you, I would've destroyed your body ending your life with pleasure, but I prefer you alive for pleasure, Oooh fuck!" Elsa moaned suddenly, shooting her thick load down Anna's throat. Warm cream shot up her ass and a double dose of spurts shot up her pussy. Anna swallowed what she could and felt the warm goo up her anus and shooting hard inside her, giving her jolts of pleasure inside. Anna laid slump on the ground taking all the load she can. She loved this. She wanted this.

"God that was amazing, I can feel more powerful by the minute. Let's get you all pumped up again," Elsa panted then smiled devilishly at Anna. Anna only stared at Elsa through half lidded eyes, then she felt wiggling inside her pussy and ass, throat fucking her as well. Anna sighed in complete bliss, eyes glazing over again, legs wide open, arms spread out doing nothing to fight off her sister, loving every moment of it. Elsa grew more muscular, teeth now sharp and skin paler, silently watching her sister getting fucked by her tentacles.

"Heeyaah!" Weselton shouted after the four royal guardsmen broke down the door, charging at Elsa with his sword slicing her but the sword broke in two on harsh contact of her skin. Everyone gawked at Elsa's somewhat invulnerability. Elsa looked at Weselton unamused. Weselton gave a nervous laugh and hid the sword behind his back. Elsa smiled and flicked Weselton away. He flew past all the guardsmen and Kristoff and smashed hard outside the room against the wall, leaving a dent in it.

"Elsa! Stop this madness right now! Or else!" Kristoff shouted boldly. Elsa rolled her eyes and got up revealing she was now a few inches taller than them, her eyes began to glow an intense red, illuminating the area in which she was gazing in red.

"Or else what!" Elsa's demonic voice boomed, they all stared at her in complete fear, and one of the guardsmen ran as fast as he could.

"Or else-" Kristoff voice cracked he cleared his throat."-Or else this!" He shouted, dousing the muscular demon with some liquid substance. Elsa began screaming in pain, freeing Anna of the intense fucking. Elsa screamed, flesh burning and then fell unconscious on the ground. Anna's pussy was throbbing, burning with desire, she needed more, she craved more. But it was over. Her body ached and was exhausted.

"Anna are you alright?"Kristoff asked concerned, throwing a blanket over Anna's naked body.

"I'm fine just a little sore. What happened to Elsa?" Anna asked, voice sore from moaning the entire time.

"Oh, she's under a sleeping spell. It should last until the time is up."

"Oh," Anna said simply, watching the guardsmen take her sister away with great difficulty given her size, knocking her head numerous times against the door frame.

Elsa was in a dungeon cell, arms and legs shackled, tentacles tied up. She sighed in defeat on her knees. She heard her cell door open and in came Kristoff in his pajamas and Anna in her nightgown.

"Oh great, what? You guys came here to mock me?" Elsa said darkly, still in a demonic voice.

"No we came here to check up on you, just 30 minutes left then you will be back to normal," Anna said smiling, Kristoff nodded and Elsa chuckled at the claim.

"Please Anna, you just came here to get one last fuck session with me," Elsa husked, raising her eye brow. Anna blushed and Kristoff looked enraged.

"No way! You are one sick individual for letting Elsa molest her own sister like that! And I can assure you she did not enjoy it!" Kristoff defended. Elsa laughed demonically.

"You're just jealous because I made her pussy soaking wet, oozing for more and you can't even make her pregnant!" Elsa yelled in her demonic voice excitedly, mouth stretched out when talking to Kristoff. He stormed out of the dungeon in pure anger. Anna was about to leave until...

"Anna," Elsa called seductively. Anna turned around and saw her sister's extremely long tongue wiggling in the air, then retracted in her mouth looking somewhat normal.

"Don't you want that in you're pussy Anna? I know you're wet, I can smell it," Elsa urged in a seductive voice. Anna closed her legs and bit her lip.

"Come to me Anna, I will make you cum. Hard.," Elsa whispered the last part. Anna walked towards her. She couldn't fight it. She wanted it to squirm inside her again. Never had she felt that before. No normal person could do that to her. She craved the feeling. She need it again. Elsa let out a demonic chuckle, then Anna pulled down her panties revealing her soaked cunt. Elsa licked her lips, then shoved her long tongue inside Anna's cunt, licking around inside her.

"Oooh fuck yes! Yes! Yes!" Anna moaned looking around if someone saw them and then bucked wildly into Elsa's abnormally long tongue. Elsa smiled, she was getting stronger, almost strong enough to break free.

"Ooh Yeaaah ooh yeah! I love sex demons!" Anna giggled then bit her lip, wrapping her leg around the demon's head, bucking uncontrollably. The slippery wet tongue swirled and slipped inside her, licking every little detail inside her sex, digging deep inside her. Anna couldn't believe how amazing it felt. All the tickles and jolts of pleasure was overwhelming. Her orgasm came pretty quick but lasted longer than it should.

"Aaah yeaaaahahahaha!" Anna laughed in her moan, tongue sticking out, orgasm blurring her mind from thought, arched back, eyes rolled back. The tongue was still vigorously moving inside her, licking up all the juices inside her. Elsa grew again, destroying the shackles and growing an extra two tentacles. She took her tongue out of Anna's drenched snatch and shoved three thick tentacles inside her stretching it out and filling her up. Anna moaned loud in delight. Elsa held her up with two tentacles and sixth slithered up her ass, they all squirmed furiously inside Anna.

"Yeaaah ohh yessss," Anna slurred, giggling like an idiot, drool dripping from her mouth onto the floor, eyes still white from being rolled up. Her orgasms lasted longer and were closer together. Elsa watched the drool and juices dripped from the body, smiling that she becoming more powerful.

"30 minutes are up. I guess I'm too powerful to turn back. You haven't read all the pages have you Anna? Don't feed the animal! But I have you to thank for providing with me endless amounts of energy." Elsa chuckled, staring at Anna's now brain dead face still in glee from all the slimy tentacles inside her stretched out pussy.

"After I'm done here, we have a world to destroy," Elsa said darkly, growing more demon than Elsa.

Author's note: Eeey I made a demon tentacle porno, it started out with a penis then I thought FUCK IT give her four penises! Lol next one will be a modern Au regarding intoxication request, then another about betting, then lust potion then I might do the mommy one with the dark overlord but that was someone else's fic soooo..I saw a request regarding Elsa and Anna and their father? I need details dude or I will have him molest them! Lol you guys might not like that...But I doooo...you messed up? I'm darker...seeya 


	4. Chapter 4

Drunken mistakes

"Darn it! Darn it! Why now of all times why now!?" the red head shouted in frustration.

Anna Anderson was home alone, her parents were out late working to get that extra bling and her older sister was out with her friends partying again. Anna was alone at home, in the living in front of the flat screen TV making an evening for herself. The candles were lit, lights were dimmed and lesbian porn was playing, but there was one problem.

"Why can't I freaking cum!?"

She couldn't orgasm. She tried porn, masturbating outside for some excitement, shoving a cucumber up her snatch, even tried masturbating to Instagram attention seekers posting gym and underwear pictures on their account. It only made her sexual frustration get worse. Anna was upside down on the couch, panties still around her left ankle and in an oversized band shirt, hand on her nipple, playing with her pussy lips.

"Fuck I wanna cum so bad!" Anna moaned getting into position to hump the arm of the couch.

"Hmmm that's nice, fuck," Anna grunted, closing her eyes concentrating on the thrusts she was doing to the couch. She thought she was almost about to climax but loud knocks on the door got her out of the mood.

"Fuck that must be Elsa, I didn't evens get to orgasm!"Anna snapped sliding up her panties pacing to the door. She opened to see a very drunk Elsa. She forgot her sister wore that very revealing dress to the party. A mid-thigh dress with heavy cleavage. The dress complimented Elsa's thighs very nicely, they probably were good enough to eat, Anna thought.

"Okay Anna I think you're too horny," Anna muttered to herself. Elsa fell on her sister, and Anna let out an eep at the sudden collapse.

"Elsa what the hell man!" Anna yelled trying to hold up her big sister.

"Oooh heey sissy. Aw look at you, you are so cuuuute," Elsa slurred, pulling on her sister's cheeks. Then she barely was able to walk over to the couch.

"Greeaaat your drunk," Anna deadpanned rolling her eyes. She closed the door and helped her sister on the couch and took off her stilettos.

"You okay sis? You wanna go lie down in your bed or do you want me to fetch you a blanket?" Anna asked concerned. Elsa shook her head almost falling off the couch, but her sister caught her just in time.

"Noooo noo I'm fine, fine, fine," Elsa slurred giggling. Anna sighed then hitched her breathe in the place she was being touched by her sister . Her sister was cupping her wet clothed sex, rubbing it slightly. Anna bit hard on her lip at the feeling. Her sister's hand was so nice.

"Why is it so wet? Were you being nau-naughty, Anna?" Elsa slurred letting go of Anna's pussy to her dismay.

"Uhm, yeah, I can't get off. It was hard and I tried everything,"Anna explained honestly, knowing her sister probably wouldn't remember the conversation so why not.

"Oh, bummer," Elsa slurred somewhat sadly trying to pat her sister's thigh but ended up patting her wet sex instead. Anna let out a moan. This frustrated her more as she needed release. It may be immoral but she needed it damn it.

"Elsa you wanna help me get off?" Anna asked nervously. Elsa giggled like an idiot. Anna sighed again.

"Elsa did you hear what I asked? C'mon, I'm desperate here!" Anna tried again. Elsa seem to comprehend her words.

"Suuure sis, let's get you off," Elsa tried purring, rubbing Anna's inner thighs in slow comforting circles.

"Ooh sis, that's nice," Anna sighed closing her eyes. Elsa pulled her sister closer by her legs, slipped her hand down her panties and rubbed at her clit and pinched it causing Anna to yelp. Elsa was watching her sister's face in her state, seeing her little sister so aroused was making her horny too, or was it the alcohol? Elsa couldn't tell.

"Don't worry baby girl, big sister's going to make you cum," Elsa purred, pulling her sister's panties off and tossing it aside, and finally digging her dainty fingers inside her sister's soaked cunt. Anna gasped and then let out a long moan. Elsa gave her sister a soft peck on her lips following up by biting her lower lip and nibbling on it. Anna looked shocked and pulled away.

"Wow there sis I think we're getting a little too into this," Anna said chuckling nervously. Elsa giggled and pulled Anna closer against her struggles and shoved three fingers deeper inside her, wiggling it around trying to find her sister's spot. Anna was practically on her sister's lap, she wrapped her legs and rested her head on her sister's shoulders.

"What's wrong sis this was you're idea now. You don't want to do it anymore? I know you want to. I always wanted to fuck this innocent pussy of yours and now that you asked, I'm going to make you cum hard for me!" Elsa slurred deviously in Anna's ear. The redhead could smell her alcohol breathe. It was better than coffee breathe after all. Elsa shoved four fingers in her, pumping roughly inside her trying to get deeper inside, scratching inside her with her perfectly manicured nails, creating a pain and pleasure friction. Anna arched her back at the sensation. Elsa only smirked.

"Ooooh yeah sis that feels super nice," Anna panted, writhing into her sister's abusive fingers, wrapping her legs tighter around her older sister. Elsa's arm was wrapped around Anna's back to keep her from backing out while her other was harshly pumping into her. Sloppy noises were heard. Anna was close.

"Ooooh Elsa, I think I might!"

"You might what... cum because your older sister is working your buttons? So disgusting," Elsa slurred, keeping her squirming sister into her thrusts. Anna shook like crazy.

"Yes yes yes yes! Oooh Yeaaah!" Anna shouted in pure relief, eyes fluttering, biting her lip in the mind blowing orgasm finally washing over her body. Her sister's continuous fingering inside her made the orgasm more intense. Anna held on to Elsa for dear life.

"That's it, there we go, all better now right?" Elsa cooed. Anna moaned nodding her head still writhing into her sister's now loving fingers, no more nails but soft fingers tips rubbed inside her sensitive cunt. Elsa felt her sister's juices leaking down her arm, Elsa was now the one who was hot and bothered.

"You like that don't you? My sweet sister," Elsa asked smirking. Anna sighed in response, still writhing into the fingers, snuggled into her sister's shoulder, legs still wrapped around her.

"That's good, cause now I want to get off," Elsa growled, pushing her sister off her lap on the couch, falling legs spread. Elsa licked her lips at the sight of her sister's cute wet lips and sucked on each digit with her sister's juices, then removed her wet panties.

"You look so delicious Anna. God I'm so fucking horny right now. Keep that top on we going to have a quickie before mom and dad get here, Elsa said darkly. Anna kept her legs open teasing her sister.

"Why don't we fuck in my room or yours? Then we can be all naked under the covers,"Anna suggested seductively, rubbing her foot on Elsa's thigh.

"No! I want you now!" Elsa laughed sadistically, digging her nails into her sister's inner thighs before pullng her cunt into her sister's, immediately grinding into it. Elsa was now on top of her sister, aggressively grinding into her sister's sex, breathing heavily like an animal in heat holding onto her sister's leg, biting into her thigh and sucking it. Anna laid there enjoying the feeling of her older siblings pussy rubbing hard into hers, legs happily spread out, arms sprawled on the armrest, hypnotized by her sister's seductive hip movements.

"Hmmm yeah Elsie that feels soo good!" Anna moaned.

"Aaah Aaah yeah! I know! I fucking love this so much!" Elsa grunted.

"Aaah yeah! You're making my pussy so, so satisfied!" Anna shouted happily, tingling sensations spreading all over her lions.

"That's what big sister's are for, pleasing and making their little sister's happy."Elsa hissed the last part, holding both her sisters and basically slapping hard into her sister's sex, sending powerful jolts of into their loins, clitoris smashed into the other, Elsa fucked her sister's pussy like she was just a rag doll, pulling her into her pussy.

"Oooh Elsa yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I'm going to cum again!"Anna shouted between hard thrusts.

"Oooh yeah me too!" Elsa moaned, thrusts gaining more speed from the adrenaline she was getting from fucking her younger sibling, mixed with the alcohol giving her an enthusiastic personality trip and even giving her the courage to fuck her sister hard. They both felt the delicious sensation come closer and closer, neither one of them wanting to stop until it spread all over their body. Elsa's thrusts became harder and harsher inflicting a little pain but a lot of pleasure, then climax.

"Ooooh god! Yeaaaah!" Elsa shouted arching her back, rubbing her pussy slowly into her sister in bliss. Anna threw her head back, eyes glazed over with a smile on her face. When the orgasm subsided, Elsa collapsed on her sister. Anna wrapped her legs and arms around her sister.

"Oh my god Elsa! That was amazing! Fuck, I just can't describe how great that was you know? Better than all my 3 boyfriends!" Anna joked, waiting for her sister's response.

"Elsa?" Anna called out poking her sister's cheek, then a loud snore suddenly came from her older sister.

"Are you kidding me right now?...Elsa!" Anna called out, smacking her face slightly, trying to get free.

"Elsaaa! Elsa! Elsa I'm stuck!" Another loud snore. Anna tried to lift her sister up with her feet and hands but she was too heavy.

"Elsaaaaah! Hey Elsa! Noooo! Mommmmy!"Elsa let out a louder snore.

The next morning (SpongeBob narrator voice)

Elsa woke up in her comfortable bed,with a throbbing headache. She faced away from the light.

"Fuck, that's so bright," Elsa muttered groggily. Anna knocked gently on her door, causing Elsa to flinch at the sound.

"Hey heeey sleepy head, you okay?" Anna asked softly, coming in with a tray of water and pills for her headache, placing it on her drawer next to her bed.

"That thing! It's so bright! So fucking bright!" Elsa muttered, hiding her face under her pillow, Anna looked at her sister confused.

"What's so bright sis?"

"That! That thing! That put it away!" Elsa tried to tell out, pointing furiously out the window.

"Oh sis, I thought we covered this the last time you were shit faced, that's the sun. See? Sun," Anna explained, gesturing to the window like a weatherman. "You see it makes rays of sunshine. Can you say sunshine?"

"Oh fuck off," Elsa muttered, taking the pills and chugging down the water. Anna giggled and sat on the bed near her sister, smiling up at her. Elsa drank her water in silence. She stopped when she saw her sister still smiling up at her.

"What?" Elsa asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh you know what?" Anna giggled biting her lip and nudging Elsa.

"No I don't, you weirdo," Elsa muttered, sipping the last remains of her water. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Anna purred reaching under the blanket and cupping Elsa's naked pussy. This shocked the platinum blonde, and she slapped her hand away.

"Whoa what the hell!? And where are are my panties!?" Elsa asked frustrated. She took in that her sister was wearing her long time shirt, and Elsa was still in her night dress. Then she looked down to see her sister not wearing any panties either. Everything came back to her now. The drinks, the stupid boys, how horny she was, the sex with her sister.

"Oh god! No no no no, did we?"Elsa asked. Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Oh god! No," Elsa said pulling at her messy braid.

"Yes sister! You were so hot last night, at first I thought you were just going to finger fuck me, but it was better. You fucked the shit outta me and I loved it! God you were so rough! Look!" Anna said excitedly, putting her leg on the bed and showing Elsa the scratches and bite marks on her thighs . Elsa looked away when she saw her sister's naked pussy still a little wet.

"You destroyed me Elsa and I loved it! I want more!" Anna growled getting in bed with Elsa.

"Anna stop! You are sick! It was the alcohol!" Elsa protested, trying to fight off her sister. Anna mounted on her sister's pussy and started grinding into her, rubbing hard into her, holding her down.

"Oooh yeah that's how we fucked yesterday. Hmmm doesn't it feel so fucking good!" Anna panted in lust. Elsa panted as well and held onto her sister's hips as she was working their pussies. She bucked into her little sister, hypnotized by the sensation of her pussy being fucked by another.

"Aah fuck yes! I love this so much, please fuck me more like this sis," Anna moaned gaining in speed but was pushed aside by her sister.

"No! Stop it!" Elsa growled getting out of the bed and standing, Anna eyed her sister's now wet sex and pounced at it, sending Elsa to the ground . She tried to close her legs but it was too late. Anna was already licking at her folds.

"Aaah fuck Anna stop it," Elsa moaned, trying to pull her sister away but involuntarily bucking into her anyway.

"Aaaah fuck! Yessss." Elsa moaned and threw her head back, relaxing into the tongue and stopped pulling her sister's hair, She spread her legs wider and watched her sister's head going to work on her wet pussy. Slurping and sucking noises could be heard in the room but the sisters didn't care, since their parents weren't home yet.

Anna smiled in her act on her sister and she planned to do more immoral things to her and if she protested, there's always alcohol.

Author's note:Another request nailed, will be getting to the others as well. At a slow pace cause I'm playing this game resident evil 6 and I'm trying to get this last fucking trophy! Then I will get platinum! Anyway I will get right into the next smut as soon as I get my damn platinum oh and spending some time with my sister. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Betting is fun

"Damn it! I lost again!"

"Oh Anna, you are so pathetic. You can't beat me at anything. Face it, I'm just a better and older version of you, it's just the way it is."

Elsa and Anna were on a field where everyone either goes to walk their dog, play sports, jog, or in the sisters case, race each other. Anna was hunched over wheezing trying to catch her breathe. Elsa was behind her sister checking out her ass in her tight gym shorts. The benefits of having a sister perving on her when she dresses so exposing. Elsa was still jogging in place full of energy. She was in her sneakers, blue gym shorts matching her sister's red ones, and both were in gym tank tops. The sisters were racing about nine times today. They were very competitive today, especially Anna. She couldn't stand how her sister was boasting about how much better she is in front of her sister. Elsa just did it because she thought her sister was cute when she's angry. To Anna's innocent mind she was just having fun with her sister, but too Elsa's corrupt one, she wanted to perv on Anna's delicious fit body.

"I" puff "I want a" puff "Rematch!"Anna wheezed.

Somewhat fit.

"Oh c'mon sis, I won you like over a thousand times today why don't we do something else like cuddle? Or take a shower together?" Elsa teased, giving her sister's ass a 'sisterly' squeeze. Anna thought nothing of it of course.

"No way! 25 push ups! Now!" Anna demanded getting on the ground, Elsa rolled her eyes and followed her sister.

"1! 2! 3! 4! Wow this is harder than I thought!" Anna realized, getting slower and slower in her pace. She glanced over at her older sister and dropped her jaw at the speed Elsa was doing it. The older sister gave her a wink and clapped her hands as she was nearing the end of her set.

"Done! How about you Anna?" Elsa asked enthusiastically, Anna groaned in response face flat in the grass.

"Whew, that was a good work out sis seriously but I got other stuff today so let's go home," Elsa said glancing down at Anna. She was still lying down flat on her face. "Anna?"

Light snoring could be heard from the red head.

"Anna!" Elsa lightly kicked her sister. Anna got up quickly in a karate pose.

"Was up! Was up! Was up!?" Anna asked looking around to see if there were any threats, but when she saw there were none, she dropped her pose. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm heading home. This was fun, by the way," Elsa said again, walking off only for Anna to pull on her arm.

"Noooo! Don't! One last race."

"Anna no, I have to go."

"How's about we makes things interesting then!" Elsa stopped resisting.

"How interesting?" Elsa asked curiously, eye brow raised. Anna smirked.

"The loser has to do anything the winner says with no objection for a week. If they object they have eat poop!"Anna explained solemnly.

"Poop? That serious huh? When you say anything? You mean anything right? Anna you're going to have to be specific. I have a lot of things I want you to do that you won't approve," Elsa warned cautiously.

"Anything Elsa, freaking anything! But please nothing gross," Anna said quickly. Elsa's heart stopped for a minute.

"Define gross sis," Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Like eat bugs and lick vomit. No Bugs! No vomit! I would never let that happen to you, but you? I dunno what happens in you're mind sis,"Anna said stretching her legs.

"Oh is that all? Okay deal." Elsa smiled devilishly at her innocent sister's mind. Anna beamed, and they both got on their marks.

"Wait! I need water first!" Anna suddenly shouted, dashing to the water fountain, wetting her face and lapping at the water stream and licking her lips, trying to motor boat the water. Elsa felt aroused by her sister's odd behavior.

"Oh I can't wait to have that innocent girl all to myself," Elsa said sadistically to herself. Anna walked to her sister, wiping her mouth and letting out a belch.

"Nice."

"Okay ready! Set! Run! Bitch run!" Anna shouted, and they both sprinted as fast as they could with their agenda in mind. Running on park benches and hopping over certain objects to aid their advantage on one another. The turn was tricky, and both girls grabbed the pole so they didn't have to manually slow down to turn. The finish line was ahead and Elsa ran full speed and so did Anna.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Both girls roared in frustration, but Elsa was first to finish. Both girls fell on the ground and were panting heavily for a while.

"I win!" Elsa finally said, getting up and dusting herself off. Anna did the same.

"Yes you did. I am yours for the whole week," Anna said innocently. Elsa gave her an evil grin.

"Yes you are sis, yes you are muhaha hahahaha hahaha!" Elsa laughed evil, rubbing her ands together, Anna looked around to see if anybody was watching them, shrugged and joined in on the evil laugh not knowing what's in store for her.

The sisters made their way inside Elsa's house and dropped their phones and earbuds on the couch.

"Well what do I do first master," Anna said playfully. Elsa sat on the couch one leg over the other.

"Yes I like that and I actually have a uniform for this occasion, but first go take a shower," Elsa said waving her hand over her nose.

"What? C'mon like you don't stink," Anna said sounding offended, folding her arms.

"Anna, I'm going to be straight, we are sisters you need to know the truth," Elsa said quite seriously. Anna nodded paying close attention.

"You stink Anna, you fucking stink. Every fucking time I smell you I force myself to vomit just so I can smell something better than you're sweat. The strong vomit smell relieves me of your sweaty pit stink."

"But everybody sweats."

"Not like you Anna, not like you. You know why you have to breathe out of your mouth? Every time you get exhausted? It's because your fucking nose dies out and forces your mouth to take it in. Why do you think you puke sometimes Anna."

"Okay I get it!"

"You smell like a sumo wrestler and a garbage monster had hot sweaty sex and shit on each other." Anna glared at her sister.

"And not that solid shit shape but that liquid that sprays out of that asshole, it gets everywhere and you basically have to clean the toilet pot because when you flush? The shit is still there. You basically have to flush twice and spray it. You fucking stink Anna. So go take a shower, please for humanities sake use two bars of soap," Elsa said covering her nose. Anna walked away glaring at her sister.

"You're the reason Shrek is green!"

"Fuck you!"

A few hours later, Anna came out in a sexy made outfit with no shoes but white stocking up to her thighs and a skirt so short Elsa could see half her ass, oh and the nice black choker on her neck. Anna looked a little embarrassed and Elsa licked her lips.

"Aaah so you found the outfit. Nice," Elsa complimented, eyeing her sister up and down.

"Elsa I get that you want to like, let me do your chores and stuff, but isn't this outfit too uhm, revealing?" Anna trailed off softly, rubbing her arm shyly.

"Chores? You're not just going to do chores my darling sister. And god that fucking bust on you fits the outfit so nicely. Turning 18 really put curves on you Anna," Elsa purred.

"Elsa! Stop!" Anna warned.

"I can do what I want, I'm you're master. Come over here," Elsa commanded, seductively making a come hither to Anna. Her sister walked over to her and stood in front of her. Elsa sat her down on her lap.

"Anna, sweetie, you have to call me master from now on, okay? That's the deal

and you can't object to my ways, okay?" Elsa purred in her sister's ear, trailing kisses up Anna's sensitive neck. Anna bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"B-but I didn't think you would wanna do anything sexual with me, since we sisters," Anna whimpered, still subjected to Elsa's soft pecks on her sensitive neck.

"Oh Anna, why do you think I tease you so much? It's because I crave you," Elsa gave her sister a long lick up her neck, and rubbed up and down her legs slowly with her fingers. Anna shivered at the action.

"I-I thought you were just teasing me like all sisters do," Anna whispered. Elsa chewed on her earlobe.

"Not all big sisters tease their younger siblings sexually Anna, and now that I have you all to myself with no objections, all week we are going to have some hot fun." Elsa giggled deviously, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist and giving her open mouthed kisses on her neck making her way up to her cheek.

"I have a boyfriend."

"He can watch his girlfriend please her own sister in a way she didn't want to do to him." Anna's eyes grew wide and turned to face Elsa.

"I am not going down on my own sister!" Anna hissed defiantly, Elsa smirk grew more sinister.

"I think I'm going to give the dog some beans tonight, that way you get to drink it through a straw." Anna sighed.

"What do I do first master?" Anna asked sounding defeated.

"Excellent. Well maid, first take off my shoes and give me a foot massage. You know to start off small." Anna rolled her eyes and got on her knees, took off her sister's sneakers revealing her naked feet. She wiggled her toes upon being free. Anna got straight to massaging her sister's feet individually, applying pressure on certain sections on her sister's foot . Elsa threw her head back and let out a moan. Anna felt a little aroused by hearing a her sister moan. It meant she could satisfy her.

"Not bad sis, keep this up and I might give you a treat," Elsa said huskily, winking at her sister, rubbing her inner thigh with her foot. Anna felt strangely aroused by this but shook it off.

"Wh-what's next...uh, master?" Anna asked meekly.

"Well maid, I'm going to go take a shower and you are going to wash me," Elsa whispered the last bit before winking and walking off with a dumbstruck Anna in hand.

"El-Ma-El-Ma Master Elsa I don't think that's very appropriate behavior!" Anna protested, already in the bathroom with her sister.

"Who cares, now come on maid, there's certain areas that need attending to," Elsa said before taking off her top, gym shorts and very wet panties. Anna's head shifted to a very naked Elsa in the shower and her wet panties, then sighed and took off her maid outfit, keeping on the cooker . She grabbed the soap and washcloth but her sister stopped her.

"No silly, you don't need a washcloth you got hands for that, now start please," Elsa said, freeing her head from it's braid and turning on the water . Anna did the same with her pig tails and rubbed the soap in her hands and rubbed it into Elsa's back, admiring and feeling up her own sister, trying not to get aroused by touching her naked body.

"Hmm, you have such delicate hands Anna, keep touching me," Elsa moaned. Anna washed her sister's back and made her way to her toned stomach, feeling her barely visible six pack, making her way to her stiffened nipples and squeezed and fondled them to get the soap onto them then washed under her pits and arms, taking her time washing each arm with her hands.

"Now legs, dear," Elsa said sounding a little out of breathe. Anna got more soap and slowly rubbed up and down Elsa's calves and delicious thighs, cupping and rubbing her ass.

"Ooh yeah, now wash your big sister's pussy dear," Elsa said in her husky tone. Anna didn't complain. She got to feel up her own sister and used the bet deal as an excuse. Anna rubbed the soap onto her sister's lips, palming it, rubbing her clit a little with her thumb, slowly making her way inside her wet pussy. Anna held her sister from behind as she was 'washing' her sister's dirty cunt, unconsciously humping into her sister's glistening ass cheek making soft wet slapping noises.

"Yes baby, a little deeper, it's so fucking dirty!" Elsa moaned loud. Anna started furiously finger fucking her sister, loving how she's bucking into her digits. Satisfying her sister made her loins tickle with want. She didn't understand but she kept finger fucking her sister's pussy, driving her sister crazy, squirming all over the place.

"Yes Anna! Make me cum! That's an order!" Elsa growled, foot against the shower window to granted Anna more access to her pussy.

"Yes master! As you wish!" Anna grunted, holding her sister in place and digging her nails inside her pussy. Elsa felt her orgasm drawing near.

"Ohhh fuck yeah! God yes!" Elsa shouted, intense orgasm spreading over her body, feeding her loins tickles and warm sensations. She still felt her obedient baby sister's fingers working inside her sex. She hummed in approval. Anna then realized what she did and pulled out her fingers from her sister.

"Oh my go didn't mean to, No!" Anna was about to run to sulk but Elsa grabbed her wrist just in time, causing her to slip and fall.

"I command you to do nothing as I fuck that pussy," Elsa hissed darkly, towering over Anna. Her sister had no choice but to obey. Elsa opened her legs and started grinding her wet sex against hers, the friction of their clits, rubbing against Anna's already on edge libido was driving her crazy. Anna threw her head back, Elsa gripped on her sister's neck and started squeezing as she aggressively grind against her sister's pussy, her orgasm was slowly building up.

"Elsaaa!" Anna choked out weakly, both hands trying to pull her sister's hand away, her hormones were making her weak while Elsa's were making her stronger.

"Cum for me slut! Cum for me!" Elsa growled, smiling sadistically as she watched her sister struggle meekly to get out of the grip then watching her sister's face completely change due to her orgasm exploding inside her loins. Elsa watched her sister's strained eyes rolling slowly up to her skull, and hands drop to her sides as she orgasmed into her older sister's pussy. Elsa slammed harder into her wet s glistening sex to prolong the pleasure and add some intensity. She watched her sister's smile with her eyes still white, and the older sister slammed harder into her, slapping noises coming off as harsh and aggressive.

"Oooh fuck yeah!" Anna slurred lost in her orgasm burning inside her. She lifted up her spread legs. Elsa kept slamming into her.

"That's your second orgasm isn't it princess? Feels good when it makes as one long intense orgasm, doesn't it?" Elsa cooed. She watched Anna nodded in agreement, biting her lip with a goofy smile her face.

"Anna can you make a call for me?"

Kristoff was happy to come over. He received a call from Anna that she was finally into giving blowjobs. So here he was knocking on the door to the girl that he loves apartment to hopefully get one.

"Aah come in," Elsa moaned. Kristoff opened the door and eyes bulged out at what he saw. Elsa was sitting on the couch in a t shirt with her short shorts around her ankles, and his girlfriend Anna between her legs, in a maid outfit without panties feasting on her sex. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes Kristoff, Anna is my whore now. Look at her, she enjoys eating my pussy,"Elsa said rubbing her sister's head as she was sucking on her clit.

"Aaah fuck! Yeah, sorry anyway now that you know what a slut she is, feasting on her own sister's pussy you can kindly dump her and walk away, oh and don't forget to tell your friends her sister fucked her, that way I have her all to myself," Elsa said. Kristoff looked sad and slowly closed the door until...

"How about a threesome?"

"Get the fuck out of here Kristoff!" Kristoff slammed the door, and Elsa just relaxed in the couch as her obedient sister ate her pussy out.

"Thanks for being my slut for a week."

Author's note:So the Westelton smut will be its own fic because it's just Elsa and Westelton, last one had both sisters in it Sooo yeah, next one on this section will be the father rape request, Yeaaaah, my favourite haha I'm kidding...It's my fifth favourite. peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

The potion of lust

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes Duke, it will it will."

"'Cause I heard when you tried one of your concoctions on a princess it didn't necessarily work," the Duke said, stroking his mustache. The old witch rolled her eyes.

"Look, do you want it or not? I got other clients who would pay me better."

"Yes I want it, but are you sure it will work against the queen?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If this backfire, I will have my men take you away!"

"Would you just go already!" the old witch snapped, tired of repeating herself for the past hour.

"Well then I shall take my leave," Weselton said, getting off the very high chair and walking away with dignity.

"Finally," the witch muttered. The duke popped his head back in the tent.

"There's one more thing."

"Fuck off!"

"Elsa I don't know if you should be agreeing to this. I mean Weselton almost had you killed!" Anna said walking by her sister's side. It was a beautiful afternoon in Arendelle, the queen was getting ready for a trade agreement with the Duke of Weselton. Giving him a second chance to redeem himself, but Anna didn't like it .

"Nope don't trust him. Elsa you shouldn't agree with him, he's a bald weirdo. He's basically Hans but old and stuff! Please don't go through with this," Anna begged and pointed at her sister. Elsa just giggled and fixed her royal bun, and made sure her ice dress was decent and in place.

"Anna calm down, he couldn't do anything with all our guardsmen constantly on patrol. Besides, we can't hold grudges our entire life. That's not our way," Elsa said, holding her sister's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"But Elsa..." Anna pleaded.

"Anna, its okay. I will be safe, trust me at least."

"I will come with you."

"Care to explain all terms and conditions initiating the trade agreement and discuss on what grounds we are referring to?" Elsa asked holding up a long document.

"I won't come with you...just be careful."

"I will," Elsa said, kissing her sister's cheek and entering her study where the Duke was already seated.

"I thought you'd never show your majesty. I trust all is well?" Weselton asked, slyly hiding the vial in his grasp.

"Yes it is, it's just my sister was uneasy at the mention of our meeting," Elsa explained, pouring them both a glass of water. The Duke had an evil grin.

"Your majesty look! A flying duck!" Weselton yelled, pointing out the window. The Queen first looked at him quizzically then slowly looked out the window. There was no duck. Weselton quickly poured the entire vial into her glass of water. It caused a bubble effect . The Duke blew on the glass in hopes of the bubbles subsiding and the drink going back to normal. To his luck, it did just that .

"I don't see a flying duck, Duke,"Elsa said sitting on her chair.

"My apologies, must have been a rabbit. Shall we begin?" Weselton took his glass and drank it, hoping the queen might mimic his actions. She first stared at him a little worried at the man's claims.

"Yes, let's begin," Elsa said, taking a large sip of the water. Weselton smirked . This trading was going to go well.

This trade was going horribly wrong. Elsa was winning over all the arguments and persuaded him to give her most of the trades, and he, of course, having next to nothing. It was two hours later and the Duke was wondering if it actually worked.

"Your majesty are you feeling alright?" Weselton asked. Elsa was still writing down their agreements.

"Yes of course, " she simply said.

"You sure? No desires? No anything?" Elsa shook her head still writing. Weselton sighed, he was defeated. Elsa dropped her quill, and shifted a little uneasy in her seat. Weselton looked at her in curiosity. _Is it working?_ Elsa let down her royal bun into her french braid and fanned herself.

"Is it a little hot in here? Goodness, my body feels like it's on fire," Elsa panted. She felt the heat radiating her body go through her loins and washed around there a bit, creating an itch of need. Elsa looked down, she poked her sex and it gave her pleasure but not enough. She then proceeded in putting her hand through her slit of her ice dress rubbing her cunt in circles with her fingers. She bit her lip at the pleasure but that wasn't enough either. Elsa put her hands on the table and spread her legs, opening her dress and started grinding her pussy on the seat of the chair in frustrated pleasure. She raised her head in pleasure and then focused on closing her eyes and enjoying the pleasure. Weselton stood there shocked, looking around as if someone was playing a trick on him.

"Uhm, your majesty?"

"What!?" Elsa growled, then opened her eyes, realizing one thing. Weselton had a cock. He can relieve her of this aching irritation in her pussy. She felt needy, she felt like she needed cock inside her, she felt like she needed every hole inside her body filled.

"Weselton, I need your help! I have this need between my legs! Please, it needs to be satisfied! Please, I beg of you!" Elsa felt herself become more aroused, she was on her knees by Weselton's feet.

"What about the trade agreement?"

"I no longer care about it! Please, I do not wish to let others know about my need for... for..." Elsa trailed off, then she unbuckled Weselton's pants quickly, but he stopped her.

"Wait, your majesty! Do I get to decided on the trade agreements and may I rectify it?"

"Yes, anything, just give me your cock!"Elsa shouted hungrily, freeing his cock and licking her lips. Weselton pushed her, head knocking against the table.

"First suck on my cock! Then you get to feel me inside you." Elsa nodded eagerly and opened her mouth, The Duke out his still flaccid cock in her mouth and it almost sprang to life as Elsa started sucking on it. She twirled her tongue around it, feeling it become hard in her warm mouth, then began bucking her head, sucking on the old man's hard prickly.

"Aaah fuck yes! This is the best ever...Take it all slut." The Duke sighed, closing his eyes for a minute, taking in the wet and warm feeling of Elsa's mouth. She was sucking vigorously with a combination of passion and lust. Sending sweet sensations around his shaft and even more sensations on his cock head, he watched her stop her sucking and started licking around the tip and then started sucking on it. Weselton couldn't take it anymore, he held onto her head and thrust hard into her moist mouth, continuously bucking hard into her and listening to her suck hard on his prick.

"Aaaah Aaah fuck I'm going to cum in that mouth of yours! Take it you bitch!" Wesetlon growled, bucking harshly into her mouth, Elsa made tiny gagging noises, she felt him penetrating her throat and he kept himself there and started thrusting faster and faster. Elsa began tearing up, feeling his large cock in and out of her throat.

"Ooooh Yeaaah Ooooh yessss Ooooh Yeaaah! Fuck!" Weselton moaned, still holding Elsa in place so he could shoot his cream down her throat, rope after rope, furiously thrusting into the queen's throat . She swallowed all of his thick cream, and once he exited out of her mouth she began licking his cock clean, swallowing all the cum. Mouth all slimy from Weselton's semen, it made him aroused.

"Look at you, to think I was once scared of you slut, bend over for me and let me see that rump you tease us with," Westelton said darkly. Elsa felt more burning sensations going down being degraded by the Duke. She did as she was told and stuck her plump ass in front of him. He ripped off her dress, revealing her delicious ass and creamy thighs. He spread her legs and slapped her pussy. She yelped in pain.

"I am going to fill all your holes with my cream so you know who owns you!" The Duke hissed. The Queen just waited patiently to get more pleasure. She felt the cock go inside her tight virgin ass. Her soft tight ass was squeezing around The Duke's cock, and they both moaned. Elsa gritted her teeth but the weird sensation in her loins made her actually enjoy the pain.

"God, queen, your so tight! I can't wait to fill this with my cream too!" Westelton growled, and began pounding into Elsa's tight butthole, slapping into her slightly flabby yet juicy ass cheeks. He was trying his best to thrust fast in the queen's ass but the tight fit was practically milking his cock instead of actually giving him room to fuck her.

"Aaah fuck its soooo fucking good!" Weselton moaned, Elsa loving the cock in her rear just bit her lip with a little smug smile on her face. Holding onto the table, glancing back at Weselton. Then he began to thrust hard, deep inside Elsa's ass. Elsa was sent forward. Her mouth agape in surprise, then he began pounding her ass harder since it was now a little loose. Elsa closed her eyes and smiled, sensations destroying her loins.

"Oooh Yeaaah Mr. Weselton! More! Aah fuck yeah!" Elsa moaned loudly, grabbing hold of the table. The Duke could feel the queen squeezing around his cock, he was nearly cumming again. He slapped her ass every chance he got, squeezing her ass and pinching it. Elsa was grunting at this point. Feeling her orgasm come over her body, she began rubbing her pussy to let the amazing feeling come out.

"Cum slut! You disgusting monster!" The Duke growled.

"Yeah! Oooh yessss! Fuck yeah!" Elsa moaned, head now resting on her arm on the table, still shifting a little forward from the harsh thrusts. Orgasm intensely dancing in her loins as she lazily fingered herself and fell to her knees, sliding off the table. Weselton didn't care how limp she was, her ass was still tight, giving his cock amazing pleasure. He was was slapping hard into her ass, he could feel himself about to release.

"Fuck, I'm about to release... Any objections your highness?" He mocked, watching her body move rhythmically to his thrust, no response from the queen. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and began bashing her ass with his cock . The queen's eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head, then she felt hot cream shoot inside her ass.

"Oooh fuck yes! Yes oh my god yes!" Weselton moaned filling, Elsa's ass up with his cream, harsh deep thrusts inside her almost making her cum again. He panted and wiped his cock on Elsa's face, and she licked her lips. He watched his cum leaking out of her ass and wanted her pussy but decided to rest for a bit before taking it.

"How's that pussy? You want more slut?" Weselton asked condescendingly, Elsa nodded looking up at him and put his flaccid cock in her and began sucking on it. Weselton pulled his cock out her mouth, precum still attached.

"Wait whore! I need to rest before I make you mine! Jesus Christ!"

Elsa was on the floor with her legs spread, one leg was wrapped around The Duke's back, the other was just flailing around, ice heel barely on foot . Her eyes were rolled up into her skull, pussy finally being pounded. Once it was, Elsa felt more pleasure than she ever had in all her years of masturbating. The sensations from her drink increased the intensity of her pleasures . The Duke was on top of the queen, pound harshly into her with all the hatred he had for her, playing with her now free breasts. He watched Elsa's mind fucked face and thought that she was now his whore and this bitch deserves every harsh thrust he's doing to her pussy.

"Ahh Aaah Aaah Aaah aah! Aah!" Elsa moaned in her trance of pleasure.

"Yeah! Monsters like you deserve this!" The Duke snarled darkly, Elsa felt like she was suppose to fight this but she didn't want to. The pleasure was too overbearing and insatiable. She orgasmed again, pussy juices leaking down to the floor, shaking all over. The Duke was about to release as well.

"Oh yes this is for Weselton and all my people!" Weselton shouted, holding onto the queens milky thighs and pumping his seed inside her.

"Ooooh god yessss, take my cream you disgusting whore!" he snarled. Elsa felt all the warm thick cream shooting inside her, she wrapped her legs around him so he could go deeper inside her. Her pussy felt satisfied with a lot of this cream inside her. She moaned in satisfaction and watched her cunt leak some of his cream mixed with her own juices.

"You want more of that don't you?" Weselton cooed, Elsa nodded. "Then do as I saaay and drink more of this..."

Anna came to check on her sister as she was gone for hours. She opened the door to her study only to find Weselton in his seat but no Elsa.

"Weselton, where's my sister?"Anna asked curiously.

"Oh, she's around don't worry, we're almost done here," Westelton said, redoing the trade agreement. Giving himself most of everything. Anna looked at him suspiciously.

"She better be here in the next 30 minutes or I will send the royal guardsmen after you," Anna hissed slamming the door.

"Oooh aah Yeaaah!" Weselton moaned, holding onto something. He looked down to see Elsa wiping her mouth from him creaming down her throat for the second time.

"You've done well witch, you are mine now and together we will take over the known kingdoms. I wonder if this stuff works on other princesses," Westelton asked devilishly. First, he went back to work on cumming all over Elsa's face, and then was going to pay the old witch a visit to see if there was more of that lust concoction... And if there's a Viagra potion he could use. He splashed his cream all over Elsa's face and she willing took it and rubbed her burning pussy without a care in the world.

Author's note:Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while was busy with shit, you know real life shit. But ey atleast I uploaded in a while and not in a couple of months...know what I'm saying? Anyway I shall see you guys next time. Bye!

Editor's note: I'm so sorry Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

Fatherly love

Agnarr Adams was a married man. His wife recently refused to have sex with him. Why? He didn't not know. They used to have kinky sex and taboo, or even on some nights, dark fantasy sex. It all turned south when they had their two girls, Elsa and Anna. She stopped having sex with him and decided to be a dedicated mother and neglected his needs. He tried masturbating and watching porn but nothing helped the poor man.

Then one day he wasn't at work, he watched 15 year old Elsa and 12 year old Anna playing with each other and doing tickle fights in their pajamas. He watched them play fight in their tiny panties and T-shirts, legs touching each other, feeling each other up. He grew aroused by the sight of his own daughters playing innocently. But he didn't care, it was their fault he couldn't fuck his wife, so his going to go for them, starting with Elsa.

It was 10 p.m and Iduna was asleep, and Anna was as well. Elsa was busy in her room doing her homework sitting on her chair and working on her table with the lamp light on. Her father entered the room. He took in what she was wearing - short shorts and a vest ready for bed – and then he licked his lips.

"Hey kiddo," Agnarr greeted. Elsa was startled by the sudden voice in the dead of night.

"Hi daddy, I'm just doing homework," Elsa said smiling up at him. He felt himself being aroused by his daughter calling him daddy for some reason. This was going to be fun he thought. He walked up to her, crotch facing his daughter. Elsa grew a little uncomfortable.

"Daddy? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked concerned, looking up at him. He simply smirked down at her and unzipped his pants. His semi-hard cock flopped out of his pants, and Elsa looked away quick.

"If you love daddy, you will suck on his cock.."

"What?! Daddy, I can't do that! That's wrong!" Agnarr gritted his teeth. He squeezed Elsa cheeks together and gave her a cold, dark look.

"Suck my fucking cock! Now!" He hissed. Elsa looked terrified and nodded. She took the flaccid cock in her soft hand, wrapping her delicate fingers around his shaft and started pumping his veiny member. He threw his head back at the amazing friction and energy put into the jerking.

"Aaah yes honey now put it in your mouth...now!" Elsa reluctantly put the now hard cock in her mouth, trying to fit the entire length but her mouth wasn't wide enough. She gagged a little, but hesitantly began sucking on the meat in her mouth, bobbing her head a little, creating a rhythm for herself. Still sitting on her seat, hands on her lap sucking on her own father's cock. Agnarr hadn't felt this good in years. It felt almost better than his wife.

"Oh fuck yes baby you doing good, c'mon go a little faster," Agnar whispered, holding onto her daughter's head. She sucked and slobbered all over his length, drool dripping down from lack of control. Sloppy slurping sounds were now being heard and Agnarr was close, so he gripped a fist full of her hair and began bucking harshly into her. She whimpered at the treatment, she needed air.

"Aaah Aaah fuck I'm about to bust, damn I'm about to bust a nut, you too fucking slow!" Elsa's eyes widen when she felt the long thick length now down her throat. Her father was thrusting devastatingly rough inside her mouth, precum dripping down the poor girl's chin. She was gagging on his long erect member, but Agnarr sadistically kept her in place. A visible bulge could be seen moving up and down the poor girl's throat, her young throat felt too amazing contracting around his shaft.

"Ahhh fuck yes! Ooh that's so nice!" Agnarr moaned, bucking into Elsa's throat emptying his balls inside her. She was gagging, cum leaking down her succulent lips but he was still keeping her in place, lips connected to the end of his shaft,making contact with his hairy balls, taking in his entire length by force. The glorious beauty that was her young throat urged him on, he bucked into her throat until all of his seed was down her pipe. He heard her gulped it down due to the perfect silence the night brought. Then he let her go, watching her cough for her life, she wiped the tears from her eyes..

"God I want that young pussy," Her father said darkly. He picked her up, threw her on the bed, and pulled down her short shorts and panties, seeing she was oddly wet by this act.

"Are you a virgin girl?" Agnarr asked tracing his thumb over her slit. She whimpered and shook her head.

"I thought as much. Who wouldn't want to cum in your pussy Elsa," Agnarr purred. Elsa was laying on her stomach pinned down by her father, he put his large cock in her tiny pussy, stretching it a little on entry. Her mouth was agape at the girth. She covered her mouth so as to not to anger her father with her screams. Then he began pounding into her sex with his monster cock, her tiny walls squeezed around him. It felt amazing to him.

"Aaah fuck yes baby you so fucking tight!"He grunted holding her waist and thrusting deep up her cunt .Harsh slaps echoed around the room and aggressive breathing from her father. Elsa eyes were wide at the coci spreading out her pussy and pounding intp her repeatedly, she felt pain by her father molesting her tight cunt, but she also felt pleasure by indulging in the act of sex . The pounds got faster, the young tight walls of Elsa's pussy was milking his cock.

"Oooh fuck yes! You want my cream baby!?"

"No daddy!"

"YES!" Agnarr shouted, big hot loads shot up Elsa's forced welcoming pussy, another load after another. It felt amazing to release inside her warm pussy. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, the warm ropes oozing inside her plus her father's big cock and big bear body over her was bringing her over the edge. She tried her best to stop her eyes from flickering and bit her lip to sustain a moan but her father saw her face.

"What's wrong baby? You want to cum? Allow me to fucking help!" He sped up his thrusts inside her pussy, pounding every spot inside her, giving her a rushed and at the same time forever lasting pleasure. As much as Elsa tried to resist, her mouth flew wide open and eyes rolled, the furious pounding in her cunt sending her over the edge.

"Oooh fuck daddy!" Elsa squealed with involuntary glee, toes curling, orgasm punishing her pussy with wondrous sensations. The stars didn't stop. Her father kept pounding into her loosened cunt until he saw drool leaking down her lip, completely brain fucked. He dropped her on the bed, she was panting, exhausted. He zipped up his cock.

"Don't tell your mother or anyone or I will make your life a living hell." He threatened. She nodded in understanding, and he left completely satisfied.

A few days later, an enthusiastic Anna just got home from school. She was wearing her school uniform, shirt and a skirt. Agnarr eyed her delicious body that just approached puberty. He was going to take his time with her, since she was still fresh.

"Hey Anna, want a treat?" Agnarr asked innocently. Anna beamed and ran over to her father who was on the couch in his boxers and vest.

"Yeah I do Daddy!" Anna shouted excitedly.

"Okay, this is a milkshake baby girl. You have to shake it until the paste comes out, but first you have to wear this blindfold," Agnarr explained putting the blindfold on her face mischievously.

"Why do I need to where a blindfold dad?"

"It's a new product I'm not allowed to let anyone see it," Agnarr explained, slyly taking out his cock from his boxers.

"Oh okay, that's cool I guess so where's the thingy, I'm super hungry."

"Right here honey." Agnarr placed her baby soft hand around his rock hard cock, She felt around, playing with the head of his cock a little, hand barely able to wrap around the cock. Agnarr laid his head on the couch in pure pleasure and let out a satisfied sigh.

"What now daddy?"

"Shake it baby, I will tell you when something comes out."

"Okay daddy!" She then gripped his shaft and began unknowingly jerking him off, her soft hand feeling unbearably good around his harden shaft. She jerked him faster and faster with every little power she had.

"Ooh yeah baby you keep shaking that thing baby, keep doing it," Agnarr moaned, resting his head comfortably on the couch watching his daughter beating his meat. Her young baby soft hand was getting him off pretty fast, it was better than his hard crusty hand. Fapping noises were soon heard.

"The material feels weird daddy, almost like skin. Oh well." It's a good thing my daughter hasn't held a cock in her life he thought darkly. Precum dripped from his head and he felt himself about to cum.

"I'm-Uh it's Cumming out baby! Open your mouth!" He grunted, She jerked him off even faster and opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue eager to taste the mysterious treat. He felt his balls tighten and he exploded all over her face.

"Oooh yes honey, take all that yummy cream," Agnarr slurred in his orgasm. Anna was still furiously unintentionally jerking her father off. He watched his semen shoot all over her face and some even shooting directly in her mouth she swallowed it and hummed in delight, licking her lips greedily. He hid his cock quickly when she took the blind fold off.

"Dad that's delicious what flavor is this?"Anna asked, scooping the cum off her face and placing it in her mouth with her finger and hummed even more in delight and swallowed it.

"It's uhm, I dunno. We're working on the flavor honey." Agnarr smiled innocently.

"It's so gooey thanks dad for the treat!" Anna said kissing her dad on the cheek and skipping off to her room.

"You welcome darling," he said darkly. Elsa came home in the same school uniform only filling it up more with her curves. She went straight to the kitchen to make herself a snack, her father followed.

"There's my little cum bucket . Come here I hope you took more of those pills I have another load I want to drain inside you," Agnarr said darkly, positioning himself behind Elsa. She willingly pulled down her panties and spread her legs for her father, hands on the counter. Agnarr wrapped his arms her torso and shoved his hard cock in her pussy, less tighter than it was a few nights ago. Elsa bit her lip when he started thrusting into her pussy from behind. Hips slapping into her beautiful round cheeks, jiggling with every hungry thrust.

"Aah aah aah!" Agnarr huffed greedily into each thrust. Elsa kept her head down, stopping herself from moaning. Feeling the cock rubbing against her walls was getting her and her father off. She bent over a little bit more to fight the orgasm rising inside her. Her father didn't care, he kept pounding inside her pussy, and he picked up the pace.

"Aaah Aaah yes! Your pussy feels so good Elsa." Agnarr huffed a hot breath in Elsa's ear . He smiled devilishly when he saw her lift her head in her orgasm, mouth agape again. He decided to increase his thrusts to torture to the girl.

"Aaah Aaah Aaah! Oooh fuck fuck fuck! God!" Elsa moaned out loud. Aganrr grunted into the thrusts, he was close. He watched his daughter's head dangle with each of his thrusts, moaning like a whore.

"Aaaaaaaaah," Agnarr simply sighed out, climaxing insides his daughter's pussy, flooding inside her cunt. Load after load, giving her small thrusts to watch her juicy ass jiggle. Some of his cum leaked down her legs but he didn't care he was done with her for today.

"Thanks Elsa, see ya later," he said slapping her ass cheek.

Anna and her mother were gone shopping tonight. Agnarr was in charge of Elsa and her friends. Big mistake . He was spying on the girls, all in their variety of cute (slutty) outfits ready to play games. Elsa was in her panty and shirt, Merida was in her pajama shorts and shirt, Ariel was in her pajama pants and crop top showing off her toned stomach, and his personal favorite Esmeralda. She was a year older than the others and wore the best pajamas - tiny short shorts and a crop top showing off her beautiful toned body.

"Man Elsa, your dad's super cool to let us have a sleep over. Our dad's would never cause it's a school night," Ariel said happily.

"Yeah Elsa ye dad is off the chang."Merida complimented.

"Yeah well my dad is very understanding I guess," Elsa said, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah and he's hot," Esmeralda said nonchalantly, causing everyone to look her way.

"Yeah he's totally hot, Ariel your father has a great bod but too old."

"Hey!"

"And Merida your father is just way way too hairy."

"Oy!"

"Elsa your father has the looks and the body, plus your mom's a catch too. Honestly, I'd fuck him. Who knows, maybe he got a large cock to suck on," Esmeralda said seductively, all the girls blushed, but Elsa was crimson red.

"Shush Esmeralda! He might hear you!" Ariel whispered harshly.

"Oh whatever, the old man probably took a nap," Esmeralda dismissed. Agnarr smirked at what he heard, he wouldn't mind fucking that young little slut but he didn't want drama on his hands with pedophile charges and so fourth. So he settled for the next best thing. He waited a while for the girl's to talk about other irrelevant things then he knocked on the door.

"Elsa can you come over here for a second? I wanna talk to you," her father said authoritatively. Elsa shrugged and walked out the door. They walked a bit, but Agnarr stopped her just a little away from the door. He gestured down to his pants. Elsa saw his bulge and got down on her knees and licked her lips to wet it with saliva, already used to her job.

She pulled his pants down and began stroking his cock that was already coated in precum. She stroked his cock, jerking him off and massaging his hairy balls in the hallway. Her gaze was fixated on his length growing in her soft delicate hand. Agnarr let out a moan. She continued the activity and finally put his cock in her mouth and started bobbing, sucking and licking around his delicious length and swallowed the sticky precum around his cock head.

"Aaah fuck yes, suck on daddy's cock honey," Agnarr muttered through gritted teeth, holding a fist full of his daughter's hair, bucking into her wet mouth. Agnarr was eyeing the source of his arousal. Esmeralda, he was staring at her thick legs as she was sitting down on the carpet. Her glorious large cleavage and toned stomach . What he loved the most of her was she was such a big flirt with boys, he would love to molest the shit out of the 16 year old but it wasn't worth it . So he took his frustrations out on Elsa's throat, yet again thrusting harshly down her throat. Picturing himself raping the girl with his hard throbbing cock . Elsa let out soft gags not to alert her friends.

"Ooh god I want that bitch so bad! She's so lucky I'm being careful!" Agnarr hissed, staring at Esmeralda through the slit of the door. She was rubbing her thighs talking to her friends. Agnarr gripped hard on Elsa's hair, loosening it from it's french braid, harshly bucking into her, cock slipping easily down and out her throat due to the slickness his precum was producing.

"Oooh fuck yes almost there, my little cum bucket," Agnarr hissed. Elsa steadied her breath and tried not to gag on her father's cock but he gave her no chance so she made due with what little oxygen she had. Drool dripped down her chin and tears down her face, she couldn't break free her father was being incredibly aggressive with her, bucking hard.

"Ooooh fuck yessssss!" he hissed, keeping his entire length down Elsa's throat. Elsa felt his warm milk shooting down her throat, and she swallowed what she could. Agnarr was in ecstasy, he wanted to rape that girl so bad and took it all out on Elsa's throat and he didn't regret it. Next time he was going to go for Elsa's tight pussy. Agnarr took his semi hard prickly out of Elsa's mouth, a string of thick cum still attached . Elsa wiped her mouth and looked up at her father with an innocent face.

"Go, your done for now," Agnarr snarled walking away.

"Daddy! Can you wash my back!? Mommy normally does it but she's gone with Elsa," Anna shouted through the bathroom door. Agnarr was on the couch when he heard her. An evil grin graced his face, this was getting too easy he thought.

"Sure thing Anna honey," Agnarr shouted innocently, then he hurried to the bathroom. He eyed her naked body, freckles on her perky tits and her back, she was smiling up at him. He smiled back, taking the soap and rag and began washing her back.

"Thanks daddy," Anna sighed, closing her eyes.

"You really need to learn to wash yourself honey."

"Yeah but that's a hard spot daddy."

"Indeed it is especially this part," Agnarr said slyly, rubbing down by her privates. Anna breath hitched for reasons she didn't know.

"B-but dad I do wash that spot until it's clean," Anna stuttered, feeling weird sensations going through her body.

"Nonsense honey, you have to scrub it! Scrub it clean," Agnarr growled. Anna stared at the washcloth vigorously rubbing at her pussy, mouth agape and eyes beginning to flicker. She involuntarily opened her legs further. Agnarr watched his daughter's face succumb in pleasure for the first time. He smirked and began to put two of his big fingers in her cunt and finger her.

"Oooh daddy! What what are doing to me!?"Anna panted, bucking into the fingers.

"I'm cleaning you from the inside sweet heart almost done," Agnarr purred, watching his daughter's innocent face, biting her lip and staring down at the fingers. Writhing in rhythm with his fingers. He picked up his pace to get her off.

"Oooh daddy! Some things happening daddy! DADDY!" Agnarr smirked, finger fucking his little girl, she was shaking all over and then had a goofy grin on her face.

"How did that feel princess?"Agnarr asked.

"Nice daddy."Anna giggled still in her bliss.

"See that's how you wash your pussy from now on, when I tell you to. I want you to do it to Elsa too alright?" Agnarr instructed, Anna nodded still rubbing her wet pussy into her father's fingers. "That's my girl."

"Ahhh aahh aahh aahh!" Elsa moaned loud, her father was grunting into the thrusts. Their mother was out again and Anna was still in school. Elsa was on her father's lap bouncing on his hard cock on the couch, slapping noises could be heard. She was a drooling idiot from the effects of his hard cock filling her up and stretching her out. Agnarr held her in place and met her rhythm. Meat and flesh, skin on skin, they were both having hot taboo sex on the couch.

"Aaah fuck yes! Are you coming for daddy?" Agnarr growled.

"Yes daddy! Fuck I'm going to cum!" Elsa moaned.

"Then cum for daddy!" They both heard the door, it was Anna and she looked shocked at the two fucking on the couch. Agnarr didn't care. Elsa stopped bouncing but he held her and began furiously pounding up into her pussy. Elsa eyes grew wide then were rolled up into her skull. Her orgasm destroyed her loins with long lasting pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaaah daddy fuck Yeaaaah Sooo good!" Elsa moaned in pure ecstasy, voice bumpy from the intense thrusts into her pussy. Agnarr roared and thrust as hard as he could into her. Elsa screamed in glee, juices dripping down her legs and onto her father's. Anna watched her father fucked her sister's brains out, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Anna! Come over here and rubbed your sister's pussy, make your sister feel how you felt!" Her father huffed out. Anna nodded and walked over to Elsa.

"Noooo! Anna!" Elsa slurred trying to get her little ignorant sister away from the taboo but it was too late. Anna tried her best in rubbing her sister's pussy, it was somewhat tricky due to the thrusts her father was doing to her. Elsa felt her little sister's baby soft hand rub against her clit, it was amazing.

"Ooh fuck fuck fuck! Yeaaah!" Elsa moaned bucking wildly into her sister's hand, another intense orgasm bursting through her loins.

"Doesn't this feel good Elsa?"Anna asked, spurring her older sister's orgasm even further. Dainty hand still rubbing lovingly at her clit.

"Ooh fuck!" Agnarr shouted then burst his spunk into his daughter's pussy, load after load. Elsa passed out due to the intensity of all the pleasure she was getting.

"What's wrong with Elsa, daddy?"

"She felt so good she passed out..you wanna feel the pleasure?" Anna nodded.

Agnarr pulled down her panties and lifted up her skirt . She was bent over ass facing her father on the carpet floor. Agnarr loved doggy style. He loved watching the ass of his partners as he fucked them. He penetrated her virgin pussy, working his way to actually pleasure her pussy. After a while he pounded heavily into her tight tiny pussy. It felt amazing the second time. Anna was sent forward by the powerful thrusts .

"Ahh Aaah! Daddy this is soo much better than when you had your fingers inside me!" Anna mewled, messy bangs in her face. Agnarr wrapped his arms around her waist and started to pound harshly into her extremely tight walls. Taking pleasure in his youngest daughter's screams of pleasure. He was truly a sick man but he didn't mind. He finally had his sex and that's all he cared about, and now he has two willingly slots to get him off.

It was a win win.


	8. Chapter 8

Playing around

El the king of Arendelle was getting ready to go to his meeting but he had to popped in to see his little sister Anna. He could send one of the maids or helpers to get her but it's more fun with him doing it he concluded.

Knock knock knock.

"Hey Anna? It's me your loving brother El, c'mon we got a meeting in like," El looked around for a clock, "The next 15 minutes." He heard a groan and decided to proceed in the the room and close it silently.

Anna was in her usual sleeping position, butt in the sky and head deep in her pillow. El loved her seeing his sister in her night gown. It always stirred something up inside him that he almost could not control. Which was strange considering he just managed to control his ice powers.

He felt himself become aroused.

"Anna c'mon get up," El urged, shaking his sister lightly by her shoulder. Anna retaliated by turning herself around. El let out a light chuckle. He looked down to at her panties and decided to wake his little sister up a little more... Naughty.

He placed his hand gently on her butt cheeks and conjured up some delicate ice, non lethal spreading through her bottom, sending cool pleasures up her privates. Anna eeped and jumped at the magical contact. El burst out laughing.

"El! You can't do such things to your sister! Much less to the princess!" Anna scolded slapping her brother's arm.

"Oh c'mon lighten up that's the fun part seeing you getting all red when I tease you," El teased poking his sister's stomach, she slapped it away while pouting. El started laughing again.

"Now c'mon get dressed we have dignitaries to impress." Anna gave her brother a playful glare before walking over to get dressed behind the clothes window. El smiled watching his sister's beautiful figure through a silhouette form.

"Why do we always have to go to these dumb meetings El? Can't we just go skiing or you know something actually fun?" Anna called out trying to put on her royal dress.

"It can be fun, but actually try indulging yourself in the conversation and concerns Anna. Maybe paying attention will actually get the time going faster then we can do something fun after," El said sitting decently on Anna's bed. It still smelled like her.

"I will try, let's go," Anna sighed and hooked her arm in with her older brother and they began walking to the meeting room.

"Oh come now Anna, what if I made the meeting interesting for you?" Anna eyed him curiously.

"This isn't another of your lewd games now is it?"

"Maybe..."

"El when did you become such a perverted prince, you're lucky I love you too much to throw you in a dungeon." Anna hugged his arm. El chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Well between all those sleepovers we did, pillow fights, tickle fights I liked seeing my little sister all riled up. Besides I haven't crossed any lines," El shrugged and flicked Anna's nose. "And that's king to you my dear." Anna stuck her tongue out. El bumped Anna with his butt causing her to fall to the side. Opening the door Anna quickly got up and wiped her royal dress . They made their greetings with a curtsy and bow here and there and finally made their way to the table to discuss the matter of their kingdoms.

"Now then gentlemen let's discuss the matters at hand."

"Yawn! Ow!" Anna helped rubbing her shin and glaring at her brother, who was still smiling at the dignitaries.

"Yes yes you highness, I wanted to discuss the matter of the crops which were dying out due to the eternal winter presented on us," The dignitary paused to see El's reaction, when he nodded the man continued. Anna put her hand under her chin and tried her best to look intrigued in the conversation but couldn't muster the effort.

Anna felt something, a wonderful sensation, making its presence known between her legs. Anna sighed in delight but decided to check it out none the less. She saw her brothers hand weaving around her crotch area clearly conjuring something. She looked towards her brother. Still engaged in the conversation but had a devious smirk on his face.

She let out a gasped when she felt something cold spread her walls. She shifted in her seat and felt inside her panties which was difficult considering she had to roll up her dress. Legs spread she finally felt what made it inside her most private area. It felt cock shaped. The only reason she knew that was the ice lollipops her brother jokingly made her suck on. It began moving inside her. She slammed her hands on the table which caused everyone to look her way.

"Uuuuh I'm outraged! By this preposterous notion of of-"

"Having more stables for traveling purposes?" El questioned teasingly, still moving the ice dildo inside her.

"Y-yeah! Uhm sorry carry on I realize now that that actually..." She felt the dildo push deeper inside her."Amazing idea..." Anna moaned. One of the dignitaries pulled on their collar. "Please carry on."

Anna tried pulling the ice dildo out of her but it was slippery and hard to grip. Duh. It pumped and pumped inside of her slow but satisfyingly hard. Anna hated when her brother teased her in a sexual nature it was wrong but he seems to like seeing her like this. Anna didn't understand that joy...He was sadistic.

She felt herself about to climax, clumsy grip loosening on the ice dildo. She closed her eyes ready for the orgasm to hit her. But it never came. The ice dildo melted inside her instantly and soothing around inside her. She didn't know if she felt hot or cold. The sensations were new to her but oh so delectable. The water swirled inside her tickling every nerve of her reproductive organ, stopping every time she felt like orgasming. She was breathing quite heavily but masked it by covering her mouth. What could she do? Water isn't exactly touchable. Swirling around inside her relentlessly, Anna was losing her senses, lust only present in her mind. Then she felt it all turned to ice inside her . Her eyes grew wide and just as she was about to scream in pain El got up.

"Meeting adjourned everyone! We will discuss this later." El said dismissing everyone there. Once they were alone El got up from his seat revealing his boner. He turned the ice inside his sister into water again, dripping down her dress . She sighed again then immediately anger at her brother realizing what he had done.

"What the hell El!? Why did you do that to me? Did you want to to to... Get your sister off?" Anna shouted, practically red from anger and embarrassment. El chuckled.

"Maybe?" El said jokingly. Anna punched him in his gut which made him, lean over in amused pain.

"Stop these games of yours, it's not funny I almost came in front of those people," Anna said panting.

"Hey so did I. I mean you weren't exactly quiet when you were all hot and bothered and want to fuck you big- ow! What the hell!? You threw a chair at me!" Anna dusted hands off and smiled smugly.

"Serves you right! And yeah I can see that, you're very, very noticeable," Anna said looking away from his raging boner twitching in his ice pants.

"I know." Silence for awhile. "Wanna suck on it?"

"El!"

"I'm kidding!...or am I?"

Anna sighed and walked off completely flustered, she had something to take care of. El was laughing all the while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna got in bed, back in her nightgown ready to relieve herself. But her deed was interrupted by a knock on the door. She hopped up and made her way to the door and opened it.

"Your majesty, the king requests your presents by the meadow."

"But it's 9 o clock - ow! What the heck Kai!" Anna said rubbing her head.

"Sorry your majesty the king said to do that when buts are involved in the conversation and to ensure guards come get you if you were to refuse." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I will be there right away,"Anna said about to close the door, but Kai stopped her.

"The King doesn't want you dressing fancy for him."

"But - ow! Kai!"

"Sorry your majesty I'm just following orders."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El was sitting in the middle of the meadow gazing at the stars. He was distracted by the stars beauty and the amazing night time air. Anna was muttering "Ow ow ow ow" as she made her way to her brother and finally sat on his lap with a loud oof. El chuckled at her and gently pushed her off him.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Elsa asked nonchalantly.

"You could've let me at least put on my slippers first, this meadow has a lot of flowers and a lot of thorns!" Anna whined, pulling out a thorn from underneath her foot. "Ow! Ouch Oooh."

"I'm sorry sister dear, I just wanted to make this a pleasant night. See? I'm in my undergarments as well," El said gesturing towards his body. Anna stared at his body, milky abs exposed, muscular thighs as well only in shorts. El smirked when she caught her sister licking her lips.

"Oh, like what you see huh?"

"Shut up!" Anna pushed him playfully and rubbed her arms, then silence."So, what did you bring me here for?" El shrugged.

"Hmmm, I dunno I needed a break from work and thought it would be nice to spend this time with my sister," El said smiling at Anna. Anna returned the smile, but was still antsy in her seat from her unattended arousal. El smirked.

"Anna? Didn't you take care of yourself?" El asked teasingly. Anna only shook her head.

"You shouldn't have made me so horny! You ass."Anna slapped El's crotch. He let out a gasp of pleasure and looked at his sister in lust. Anna gulped.

"Uh oh."

Anna got up to run but El pulled on her panties, which caused her to fall. El pulled them right off and marveled at watching Anna's round cheeks jiggle as she attempted to crawl away from El. El got in front of her, feeling his bulge she struggled to get up.

"El! What you're about to do is not something that's okay! Please you going waaaay over our boundaries," Anna pleaded. El only smirked and placed his hand on her sweet delicious virgin pussy.

"I'm not going to perpetrate you, dear sister " He purred, Anna felt sensations go up her genitalia, cool delicate icy swirls of air slowly swimming inside her. Anna squirmed relentless under her brother's weight, moaning as she tried to get free. El sadistically kept his hand by his sister's pussy. His hand and her pussy was illuminated in a gorgeous blue.

"Oh my god! Oh El stop..." Anna moaned weakly squeezing her thighs around her brother's hand.

"Yeah? You want me to stop?" El asked. Anna didn't nod or shake only bit her lip pinned to the ground. The cool air inside her vagina was making her climax, and she was shaking all over.

"Oh no no no!" Anna muttered. Feeling herself about to orgasm but it was gone. All the magic sensations were gone. Now Anna was extremely horny. El got off her, she got up and started to push her brother.

"What the heck!? Why! Why are you such a tease!"

"Oh you want me to make you cum?"

"N-no but-"

"Do you want me to make you orgasm? Wow Anna that's despicable of you!"

"Says the boy working his sister up!"

"C'mon sis it's, getting late let's go back to the palace," El said chuckling, walking covering his boner, Anna smirked.

"You going to take care of that?"

"Are you?"

Instead of shouting no, Anna was actually considering it. Just to tease him. They walked back to the palace in silence. Everyone was asleep. They walked up the staircase to the bed chambers. In the hall the greeted some patrolling guards.

"Okay," Anna suddenly said. El looked at her quizzically.

"Okay what?" Anna gestured to his now semi erect cock. El looked confused. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled down his pants and opened her mouth ready to take her incestuous treat when her brother stopped her.

"Woah Woah Woah! Slowdown Anna I was only teasing you, w-we don't have to have actual sex, besides we're in the hallway!" El warned. Anna watched his cock twitched then looked up at him.

"Oh you were teasing me? Well..." Anna leaned forward just enough to suck gently on his cock head, swirling her tongue around it a few times before leaving it again and licking her lips seductively. "Should have thought of that before you worked me up dear brother." El look around a few times. Anna kept her eyes on him still smirking, bent down by his cock. He gave a slight nod and that's all she needed .

She opened her mouth and took as much of his cock as she could possibly muster and began bobbing her head. El let out a loud gasp and held her head, knees feeling slightly weak from the pleasures shot through his body. Anna tasted his precum as she swirled her tongue around his length and gulped it down.

"Oh fuck yes suck on your kings cock!" El all of a sudden growled, and began bucking into his sister's bobs. They found a rhythm to follow and got a little more wild in their build up. El openly began heavily breathing, the soft warm mouth around his cock was sending him over the edge. Anna began moaning as well knowing that it's provoking her brother's cock to cum. El had both hands on Anna's head and began fucking her mouth.

"Yes yes yes I'm about to cum!" El moaned in delight, and held her sister's head still so he can explode down her throat. Anna only looked up at Elsa, waiting for his load to shoot, sucking on his shaft as she wants. Then it happened. She felt gooey slime shooting down her throat again and again. It was thick but Anna managed to swallow it all.

"Oh god yes! Ohh Anna," El moaned, holding onto his sister's head for dear life, mind blowing orgasm lasting what felt like forever. When he finally released her he was panting like crazy,. Anna only wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and cleared her throat.

"Well that was tasty. Can you do me?" Anna asked seductively lifting up her nightgown revealing her wet pussy. El looked around and hit the vase of the table.

"El that's expensive!"

"Shut up get over there before the royal guardsmen shows up!" El said in a harsh whisper. Anna placed her elbows on the table, bending over and exposing her deliciously wet sex to her brother. El shoved his cock inside her, experience pain Anna gasped and bit her lip. El began thrusting inside his sister's pussy, slow slapping sounds echoing the hall.

"Oh fuck yes big brother you taking me so good."

"Hush Anna someone will hear us."

Anna giggled and then started moaning, the short pain turned into heavy breathing. El picked up his pace inside her pussy and started ramming into her. Anna smiled victoriously, finally getting filled and a pounding she wanted. She didn't know why she ever denied the pleasures of a sibling.

"Ah god you so magnificently tight Anna," El grunted into her sister's ear, holding onto her waist for leverage. Thrusts turned more aggressive. Nails dug into the table, leg placed on the table as well. The two siblings were fucking like horny rabbits. Loving every damn moment of it. El's cock being milked and squeezed by his sister's petite pussy. Anna's pussy being filled and slammed by her brother's monstrous cock. El grunting like an animal, Anna breathing like a whore. The two couldn't and wouldn't stop their sin.

"Oh god oh oh god I need to stop."

""Wh-why?

"I'm going to cum!"

"No!"Anna pushed her brother down on the ground and started riding his cock wildly like a cowboy on a bull.

"Give me your cream baby! Give me your cream!" Anna shouted, bouncing on her brother's cock. El was going to say something but he exploded inside his sister. All he did was let out a squeak, eyes rolled up, all the spurts felt like he was literally emptying his balls inside her.

"Oh fuck yes brother that feels Sooo good!" Anna slurred, feeling all his semen shoot powerful ropes inside her pussy. It sent her over the edge as well.

She kept meekly bouncing on his cock until she fell on him completely exhausted. The semen dripped out her pussy and on the carpets. The two were panting hysterically.

"You see what happens if you tease me big brother?"

"Yes, I get hot sex...Ow!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:Another requested fic done I don't think I'm continuing this series anymore I apologize in advance for others who requested shit as well . But college is killing me exams cost money when you have to retake them...BUT I do plan on making another fic series like my first one (With lots of sex and incest) but I'm planning on making Elsa have a cock...I'm bisexual not lesbian...I need some cock in me life and some puss!.. Anyway feel free to reread my other fics and be like...ey my fic made it oh and ey my fic didn't make it...feel free to pm me..I don't bite...I know some of you have questions or wanna have a chat.. Wait I'm not bisexual I'm pansexual I'd fuck anything that walks..no wait corpses can't walk...okay I'm just I dunno I don't give a fuck.. I'm Idgafuxual? That's what I am Idgafuxual. :)


End file.
